Path Crossed
by eyze08
Summary: AU Gwen had a one night stand and stupidly got pregnant. Unable to find the father of her now 5 year old daughter she raised Arianna on her own as best she could with the little opportunities she had. One day at the laundromat she works at she met a pregnant lady and her husband. Not realizing it then but it was the start of paths crossing and an answer to a 6 year old question.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this Arwen idea for a while and thanks to embrasia's encouragement I finally decided to write a chapter. I will not make the chapters as long as my other fics just to try if I can update more with shorter chapters. Anyways hope you guys like this story as much as I'm excited to get it out of my head and into readable material.**

Gwen is an exceptional young lady. Everyone back home knew she would do great things and her full scholarship to Columbia University in New York was proof of that. Her father could not be happier with the good fortune that has fallen to their family. Gwen has a good business head on her shoulders and going to an excellent business school would do wonders for his daughter's career. They are of lower than middle class standing but they get by and have no debts so they think of themselves fortunate by these standards. Gwen stood in the middle of Columbia University Campus taking in everything from the statues to the trees and savouring every minute of it. The smile on her face was priceless and the moment couldn't get any better.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" The little girl whined which broke Gwen out of her reverie.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I lost track of time. What do you want for lunch?" Gwen asked.

"Can I have a hotdog?" The little girl was looking at a little boy eating a hotdog which made her crave for one.

Gwen checked her cash and saw that they do have enough for a hotdog. Not wanting to disappoint her daughter again today after making her wear shoes with holes on a promise they would drop by the salvation army to look for a new pair and finding none, Gwen left her daughter on top of the washing machine and told her to stay put while she goes and buy her a hotdog.

Morgana walked in the laundromat looking like a child in a candy store.

"Honey let's go, this place doesn't look safe. Think about the baby he might catch something in here." Leon her husband begged.

"Relax nothing will happen. Look there's not a lot of people here and there's even a little girl what could happen." Morgana playfully slapped her husband's arm and walked towards the little girl.

The little girl sat quietly on top of the machine folding some laundry. Morgana found it really adorable and couldn't help but talk to her.

"Hi sweetie, where's your mummy?" The little girl looked up and looked at the woman's belly.

"Mummy's outside buying lunch. Can I help you with laundry?" The little girl smiled.

"Oh how cute. Do you work here?" The little girl shook her head which made her curls bounce, Morgana soon felt stupid for asking such a dumb question.

The little girl saw the sadness in the pregnant lady's eyes and quickly asked her something that might cheer her up.

"Are you having a baby boy or a baby girl?" Morgana smiled as she thought about the sonogram they took last month.

"It's a baby boy." Morgana rubbed her belly affectionately as she looked at her husband.

Leon leaned down to place a kiss on top of his wife's head and pulled her closer to his side.

"My name's Morgana and this is my husband Leon, may I ask what's yours?" Morgana placed her arms around her husband's waist as she asked the little girl her name.

"It's Arianna. Nice to meet you Miss Morgana and Sir Leon." Arianna gave them a toothless smile and quickly closed her mouth as soon as she remembered her missing front teeth.

Morgana and Leon smiled at the girl and thought of her really cute and somewhat familiar.

Gwen saw a couple talking to her daughter and she quickly intervene wanting to know what's happening.

"Can I help you?" Gwen smiled at the couple after handing the hotdog to her daughter.

"You're British?" Morgana asked in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Morgana and this is my husband Leon. You must be Arianna's mother, I'm sorry I was just surprised to meet a fellow Brit." Morgana extend her hand out for Gwen.

"Guinevere, but people call me Gwen. And yes I'm British. Can I help you with anything? This is a self-service laundromat but we do laundry service."

"So that's why Arianna was folding clothes." Morgana realized.

"She's such a little helper, cheap labour too all I need is to pay her with sweeties." Gwen teased her daughter and Arianna giggled with her mother's silliness.

"So do you own this place?" Morgana asked.

"Oh good God no. I wish I did but no I just work here. I earn extra when people avail of the laundry service. The laundry service is my own but obviously people here are capable of doing their own laundry. Well either that or they just can't afford it." Gwen chuckled at her own joke.

"Oh, well I've always wanted to see a proper laundromat, you know like the ones they have on tv or the American films. So when Leon here said he's going to New York for business I grabbed the opportunity to join him." Morgana excitedly explained.

"Is this your first time in New York?" Gwen asked.

"I guess you can say that. Not really my first time in New York, but first time with my husband and no nagging father forbidding me go out and about. How about you, how did you end up in the big apple?" Morgana curiously asked.

Gwen knew it would come up in their conversation sooner or later, but she has had her lines well rehearsed so it was no biggie.

"It's a long story but to cut it short I was given a full scholarship to Columbia University. I was doing quite well with school and work during my freshman year but due to a stupid drunken night I got pregnant and unfortunately unable to graduate. So I decided to remain here in the big apple; as you call it; and raise my American citizen daughter." Gwen snuggled her daughter not before wiping her face clean of the mustard from her half eaten hotdog.

"Here mummy I saved the half for you." Arianna held out the hotdog for her mother.

"Aww honey that's so sweet, but that's all yours I already ate mine on the way back here. I got hungry from the walk." Gwen rubbed her invisible belly miming being stuffed.

Arianna's eyes lit up and continued eating her hotdog. Gwen took out a packet of sweets from her apron and shook it in front of Arianna.

"Look baby I got your favourite. You can have a piece after your lunch then another piece in the afternoon." Arianna smiled at her mother brightly and continued chewing her food.

"What's her favourite?" Leon asked.

"Lemon drops. I don't even know how or why but as soon as she had a taste of it she just went bonkers for it. Not just Lemon drops but anything lemony." Gwen explained as Morgana and Leon chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Morgana apologized before composing herself.

"We're really sorry, it's just your lemon story just reminded me of my younger brother. He loves lemony things as well and I always call him sour face 'coz he pouts a lot, you know the look when you've just tasted a sour lemon, that's exactly how my brother looks when he pouts." This time it was Gwen that's laughing.

"I know what you mean Arie here has the same pout. I keep telling her to stop eating lemony things or else that look would be permanent on her." Soon the adults were laughing together.

"Arthur!" Uther shouted.

Arthur was startled at his father's voice as he was reaching for a lemon drop on the candy dish in front of him. He quickly straightened himself out and looked at his father.

"Yes father?" Arthur asked.

"Were you even listening to what I've been saying all this time?" Uther probed.

"Honestly father I find it all boring. Your "old ways" of doing business is not doing anything for our company. Alright we are at the top but do we set trends father? I think not! With the way things are this century I'm afraid we might get left behind." Arthur expressed.

"If you are so good with setting trends then why don't you do something about it?" Uther challenged.

"And what do you have in mind father?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Our travel business needs a "revamp" as you young people call it, so I am putting you in charge of that. I'm giving you a year to launch the new and improved Pendragon travels." Uther explained.

"And what's in it for me?" Arthur asked.

"At the launch of the new and improved Pendragon travels you need to get the majority of the stockholders to backup your proposal to get further funding. If you succeed I will properly announce my retirement and officially name you as the head of The Pendragon Empire. However, if you fail you will serve under me for a year to learn the business my way and do everything that I tell you to do no questions asked." Uther explained the conditions.

Arthur thought for a moment whether it was a safe bet to accept. He is confident with his skills and knowledge of the business so to him the odds were in his favour. Arthur smiled wide and held out his hand to his father.

"You have a deal sir!" Uther took his son's hand to seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

In the fortnight that Morgana and Leon were in New York she spent most of her days with Gwen at the laundromat. She would go sightseeing by herself while her husband attended meetings representing Pendragon Enterprises. She enjoyed herself immensely but throughout the day she would miss interacting with Arianna and talking to Gwen that she would tell her driver to drop her off the laundromat. After the first time she dropped by at the laundromat finding no Arianna, Gwen explained that Arianna already goes to school but she picks her up at 3 in the afternoon. When Gwen asked if she wanted to go with her to pick up Arianna from school Morgana jumped at the opportunity and happily walked the block to Arianna's school. Morgana loved her afternoons with Gwen and Arie. They would stop by the park just outside of Arianna's school and buy snacks from street food vendors. Then walk back to the laundromat where they would often be stopped by people saying hello to Arianna. The little girl was such a ray of sunshine to be around. Morgana could tell that these people genuinely like the mother and daughter as they asked how they were doing and if they needed any help. By this time Morgana felt so close to the mother and daughter that knowing she'll be going back in a few days made her really sad. So now here is Morgana bawling her eyes out while Gwen and Arianna comforted her.

"Please Miss Morgana stop crying. I don't think it'll be good for the baby." Arianna said as she rubbed Morgana's back.

"I know how emotional women get during pregnancy, I was crying about everything when I had Arie. I would cry like I lost someone over a packet of crisps. Anyway all I'm trying to say is that everything will be alright. We can write to each other or when we manage to save some money for a call card we could call you in England." Gwen explained.

"I don't know if that'll be enough. I just don't want to leave you guys. I love our afternoons, I'll miss that the most." Morgana broke down again and Gwen pulled her in an embrace.

Arthur sat in his office lost in thought when Merlin came in. Arthur addressed the entire staff of Pendragon travels this morning after officially being announced as the new head of the company. His father sat proudly as he relay his plans for the company and hoped that everyone would join him in his goal to become the leader in world travel. Arthur received accolades from the employees as well as board members for the wonderful speech. Merlin sat across the table from Arthur and smirked at his friend's stoic state.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about her again?" Arthur snapped out of his daze and was startled to see Merlin snickering.  
"When did you get here?" Arthur demanded.  
"Oh stop with the interrogation I asked you first. Arthur it's been almost 6 years, why do you keep torturing yourself over this woman that doesn't want to be found." Arthur sighed and went back to his thoughts.

_Arthur sat at the bar with a drunken Merlin nursing his broken heart. Arthur's bestfriend Merlin recently broke up with his long time girlfriend Freya after he proposed and she refused to accept. Freya was everything to Merlin and thought they wanted the same things, so as soon as they finished college Merlin planned to ask Freya to marry him. He planned an elaborate marriage proposal that only included the best. The Pendragons and the Ealdores were the riches of the old money in England. While the Pendragons chose to dominate the world with their empire. The Ealdores chose the quiet route of investing mostly on the Pendragon Empire and doing charity work all over the world. It was no wonder that Arthur and Merlin were close friends almost like brothers growing up in the same environment and circle of friends. The two are eerily sensitive to what the other is feeling and weirdly knows what's in the other's mind. Arthur has done all that he could to stop Merlin's proposal knowing that his friend tends to do things over the top that scares people away. It happened to Merlin's first girlfriend were he showered her with flowers and balloons on their first week together. Then the same thing with his second girlfriend where he surprised her with hundreds of balloons with 'i love you' printed on them for her birthday. The list goes on and even though Arthur knows that Freya loves Merlin just as much, he knows she wasn't ready for what Merlin intends. So when he got a call from the bar tender that his friend was alone drinking his sorrows away he rushed to the bar and had to make sure he's alright. Arthur has been watching the girl with milk chocolate skin and long curls pass her shoulders on the dance floor laughing and enjoying herself with her friends. He couldn't take his eyes off her and how her body grinds with the music. Merlin has been talking his ear off at how romantic and perfect everything was._

_"It was perfect until she reached for my heart, took it out of my chest and squeezed and squeezed until it broke in to a million pieces." Merlin slurred as he reenact squeezing a heart with his hands._  
_"Merlin. I told you it was too soon. We just graduated do you think she wants to settle down and have kids soon after Uni? She'd want to go out and explore the world. And you will be starting your residency soon and will have less time to spend with her, any normal human being would have slowed down, but you just wanted to fast forward things." Arthur lectured even though he knew Merlin would never remember anything said tonight._

_Merlin placed his head back and Arthur continued to watch the young woman. When he saw that she was making her way towards the bar, Arthur straightened himself and pretended to sip his drink side-eyeing her while she places her orders._

_"Put it on my tab Richard." Arthur shouted and the bar tender nodded._

_The young woman turned towards Arthur holding the drinks she just ordered. Arthur got lost in her brown eyes and snapped out of his trance long enough to introduce himself._

_"Hi I'm Arthur, let me help with those." Arthur took the drinks off her hands and smiled goofily as he stared back in her eyes._  
_"Hi I'm Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen. Nice to meet you Arthur and thanks for the drinks." Gwen smiled as she looked deep in Arthur's blue orbs._

"Arthur snap out of it!" Merlin shouted.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure again Dr. Ealdore? Your patients already tired of you?" Arthur teased.  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to gossip about how your meeting went this morning and I bought lunch." Merlin smiled as he lifted the brown paper bag to show Arthur.

Morgana calmed down after a while and finally came to a realization. She wiped her tear stained face and looked at Gwen and Arie. She immediately smiled as she thought of a plan and quickly stood up and called her driver to pick her up.

"I have the perfect plan but I have to go home first. Gwen please can you and Arie show me around New York on my last weekend here? I really want to go sightseeing with you two." Morgana begged.  
"I can ask the owner but if he can't find anybody to cover for me I doubt we can go." Gwen explained.  
"What if I get somebody to cover for you? Would you be able to go then?" Morgana confirmed.  
"Yes, but you can't just get somebody off the street." Gwen answered.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll get somebody from a reputable job agency." Morgana explained.  
"Uhmmm... You do know that the job pays 5 dollars an hour? No one would want to work here let alone an agency place someone to work for measly money." Gwen stated.  
"I know but the laundromat won't pay them I will. It'll only be for 2 days of work so I'm sure they can handle it." Morgana smiled.

Morgana soon said her goodbyes and told them that she'd pick them up at 7am for breakfast before their sightseeing begins. Morgana climbed in the limo and waved at Gwen and Arie as the car drove away. Morgana quickly took out her phone and pressed speed dial. When the person on the other line answered Morgana took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello daddy? I want to move to New York!" Morgana blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgana you're not thinking clearly. This is all pregnancy hormones, what did Leon say about this?" Uther reasoned with her daughter.

"I am thinking clearly daddy, this has nothing to do with my hormones! I can't believe you'd disregard my decisions just because I'm pregnant. I haven't told Leon but seeing as he's my husband I'm sure he'd support me with my decision to stay!" Morgana pouted as she waited for her father's reply.

Uther knew better than to fight with a pregnant woman but he just can't let his daughter move away from him with his first grandchild.

"Morgana please think about it some more. I just don't want you living far away from your family. You know how much I look forward to spending time with my grandson. Just promise me you'd talk to Leon first and if you two decide that you really want to stay in New York then I won't stop you. I'd be really sad but I want nothing more than your happiness darling." Uther told her daughter.

Morgana lit up soon after.

"Thanks daddy! You know you can visit any time and we would come home for all special occasions. I love you daddy I'll speak to you soon." Morgana smiled and Uther could tell his daughter's mood changed for the better.

"I love you Morgana and take care of my grandchild."

"I will daddy!"

Morgana dropped the call and Uther quickly dialed Leon's number.

"Leon you better bring my daughter back home or so help me God I'm going over there to drag her back and she'll never see you again!" Uther shouted through the phone.

"Sir I'm not sure what you're talking about!" Leon asked confused.

Uther went in to detail the call he received from Morgana. He told Leon how emotionally unstable pregnant women are and he should tell Morgana that they can't stay in New York in the most sensitive manner otherwise he could make things worse.

Morgana arrived home and immediately started preparing dinner to sweet talk her husband into staying in New York. Morgana started tearing up as she thought of staying permanently in New York and being far from her family and friends. Leon walked in the kitchen to see a distraught Morgana. He immediately rushed to his wife and cradled her in his arms.

"What's wrong darling?" Leon asked worriedly.  
"I'm just sad that I'm going to be away from dad and Arthur and my friends. I miss them so much." Tears started to fall as Morgana clung to her husband.  
"Don't cry, you'll see them soon. We'll be home even before you know it." Morgana wiped the tears away and looked at her husband.  
"That's what I want to talk to you about baby." Morgana smiled.

Uther paced up and down his office when Arthur came in to his office.

"Father you'll wear out the floor if you keep doing that." Uther looked up to see his son settled in the couch.  
"Your sister has this crazy idea of staying in New York. I will not allow a grandchild of mine to live far away from me. If Leon can't make Morgana see sense I will fly over there and bring her home myself." Arthur rolled his eyes at how dramatic his father could be.  
"Father you know how Morgana is ever since she got pregnant. She'll change her mind in a few days I'm sure of it. Now why did you call for me?" Arthur changed topic.  
"Ah yes, I just want to personally congratulate you for an excellent speech. The board members are excited about your plans for Pendragon travels. I myself can't wait to see what you'll do to the company." Uther commended his son.  
"Thank you father, I promise I won't disappoint you." Arthur smiled at his father.  
"You've never disappointed me son, you gave me headaches but you and your sister has never disappointed me." Uther beamed at his son.

Gwen and Arianna were closing up the laundromat and readying themselves to go home. Arianna was smiling from ear to ear at the thought of spending a day sightseeing let alone an entire weekend.

"Be careful, you might start floating if you smile any harder." Gwen nudged her little girl as they started walking the three blocks to their home.  
"I wouldn't mind flying mum, but I thought I needed fairy dust for that?" Arianna asked.  
"Well technically you do, but do you want to know a secret?" Gwen pretended to look around and then gestured for her daughter to come closer.

Arianna mimicked her mother and looked around before coming closer to hear what the secret was.

"Laughter makes people fly!" Gwen said before tickling Arianna and lifting her up to spin around.

Both mother and daughter laughed all the way home, but Gwen's joy soon turned to sadness as she watched her daughter look up to the sky and then looked at her.

"I wish daddy's here. I'm sure he'd love to go sightseeing with us!" Arianna smiled at her mother.

Gwen could never tell Arianna the truth about her father. It hurts that all she knows about Arianna's father was his name. She doesn't even know his last name or where to find him. She doesn't want to disappoint her daughter and so she took the coward's way of things and told Arianna that her father was now in heaven watching over them.

_"I can't be pregnant!" Gwen was close to hysterics as she looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hand._

_Gwen thought about the night she met Arthur and how it was a magical night for her._

_Arthur bought her and her girl friends drinks and even offered to carry them over to their table._

_"Uhmmm guys this is Arthur. He generously bought our drinks so everyone say thanks!" Gwen introduced Arthur._  
_"Thanks!" Everyone lifted their drinks to Arthur and thanked him in unison._  
_"So what are you guys celebrating?" Arthur asked._

_"End of Summer!" The girls shouted all at the same time and laughed at their unanimous answer._

_"Well here's to end of summer!" Arthur raised his drink and winked at Gwen._

_Gwen could feel herself blushing at Arthur's ministration so she looked away as she took a sip of her drink. The two were soon in a world of their own. They drank, talked and danced the night away. By the time they were slow dancing to a fast song in the middle of the dance floor, Arthur has completely forgotten about Merlin. Gwen stared into Arthur's eyes and she felt at home in his arms. She knew it was impossible to be this comfortable with someone she just met and the feeling of wanting to spend the rest of her life with this man was strong in her mind. Gwen broke eye contact and started nibbling on her bottom lip as the thought that crossed her mind suddenly scared her. She can't fall in love let alone be in a relationship right now, she's going back to New York in a couple of days. Gwen broke away from her thoughts as she felt a finger lift her chin up. She looked up to see Arthur smiling at her and suddenly felt a massive surge of electricity course through her body as their lips touched._

Gwen shook herself out of the memory and smiled at her daughter. If there ever was a best consolation for losing the possible love of her life it was her daughter who only brought her happiness since the day she was born.

"Your daddy would sure be proud of how you're growing up to be such a young lady." Gwen told her daughter.

"Really? You think so?" Arianna asked her mother excitedly as she clung to her mother's side.

"I know so. I'm sure he'll tell father Christmas to get you an extra special gift this Christmas for being extra good." Gwen pinched Arianna's nose and pulled down her beanie to cover her ears from the chilly night.

"Hmmm... Do you think father Christmas will get me a Christmas pudding?" Gwen looked at her daughter fighting a chuckle at the odd question.

"Why do you want Christmas pudding?" Gwen asked.

"Miss Morgana told me that they have Christmas pudding for Christmas and she thought it was magical every time they serve it in flames." Arianna told her mother.

"Well I'm sure if you stay as good as you are you'll get the Christmas pudding." Gwen winked at her daughter.

Arianna nodded at her mother and wore her beautiful smile all the way home as she thought of her Christmas pudding.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Special shoutout to Leeisme for getting inside my head as usual.**

"Arie we need to leave soon sweetie. We don't want Morgana waiting for us, you know how easily emotional she gets." Gwen called out for her daughter.  
"Coming mum! Is it ok for me to wear my ballet shoes?" Arianna went to her mother carrying the ballet shoes in her hands.  
"Sweetie we'll be doing a lot of walking and we don't want to ruin your ballet shoes. Why don't you just wear your boots since it's a bit cold outside today." Gwen smiled at her daughter.  
"But I promise to be extra careful. I won't ruin it I promise mum!" Arianna pouted.  
"Arie what did I just say?" Arianna huffed and left dragging her feet.

Gwen shook her head at Arianna's antics. Sometimes Gwen wonders where Arianna gets her attitude 'coz she never acted out like that when she was younger.

George scoured away from Arthur's office frantically as he tried to find a way to correct his earlier mistake. George has been Arthur's personal assistant for quite some time now but still it scares him when Arthur is in one of his moods. Arthur was clearly in a foul mood this morning. Anyone who knows him and who values their job knows to avoid Arthur when he's in this state. Arthur woke up in a better mood this morning that was before his conversation with his father.

_"I need you to go to New York and retrieve your sister. I'm pretty sure your brother-in-law will bend to Morgana's will and that will leave us with your sister and nephew thousands of miles away from home." Uther stated.  
"Father, Morgana can decide for herself she's a grown woman, a married grown woman if I may add. I have a lot of things going on with the company and I can't be dropping everything just to go and bring my sister back home like a runaway kid!" Arthur protested.  
"Arthur you will do as I say or I will take back our deal." Uther threatened his son.  
"Father that is not fair!"  
"Just make sure you're on your way to New York in the next 24 hours. And if I were you don't test me Arthur. I've dealt with your tantrums all your life so I know you more than you think." Arthur huffed and walked out of his father's office._

Arianna was in a better mood by the time they walked off all her pent up frustration for not getting her way. Gwen promised a trip to the thrift shop later to look for new clothes seeing that Arianna is growing up crazy fast. Arianna is a girly girl and Gwen knew a shopping trip would soften up her daughter.

"Good morning!" Morgana pushed down the window of the limo to greet Gwen and Arianna.  
"Good morning Ms. Morgana." Arianna greeted back.  
"Morning! Sorry to keep you guys waiting we had a bit of an issue earlier." Gwen apologized.  
"Good morning girls." Leon greeted as he leaned closer to Morgana's window.  
"Hi Sir Leon!" Arianna waved at Leon.  
"Ready for today Arie?" Leon asked.  
"Yes!" Arianna smiled.  
"Well you and mum better get in so we can start the day." Leon moved back to his place as Morgana opened the door to let Arianna and Gwen in.

Arianna gasped at the space inside of the limousine. Gwen smiled at her daughter's reaction and nudged her to have a seat.

"You have a lovely car Ms. Morgana. I didn't think it'll be like this inside." Arianna beamed.  
"Why thank you Arie. It isn't really our car, it's a loan from Leon's work while we're here." Morgana pinched Arianna's cheeks as she pulled her next to her.  
"First stop The Plaza James." Leon told the driver.

They arrived in front of the hotel and one by one they climbed out of the limo. Leon held to his wife as he led them inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camiliard welcome back." The hostess greeted.  
"Thank you, we have a reservation for 4 today." Leon smiled back.  
"Ah yes, we have your table waiting. Please follow me this way." The hostess led them to their table and left as soon as she told them that someone will be with them in a few minutes to take their orders.

Arianna looked at her surroundings in awe and eyed the stack of pancakes in the table across from theirs.

"Do you like pancakes?" Morgana smiled as she noticed the little girl looking at the pancakes.  
"Arie loves pancakes, especially with sugar and lemon." Gwen told Morgana.  
"That is so uncanny, my brother loves sugar and lemon on his pancakes as well. If I didn't know any better I would think my brother has a spawn somewhere." Morgana chuckled.  
"Your brother's not married?" Gwen asked.  
"Oh God no, I pity the woman who would marry my brother. One he's an arrogant bastard and two he seems to be still hung up with this woman he met ages ago. Honestly I would have thought he's been over her with all the woman he's been with." Morgana babbled as she browsed through the menu.  
"Darling I don't think it's nice to talk about your brother like that. Gwen haven't met the man and she already has this opinion of him." Leon smiled and winked at Gwen as Morgana playfully slapped his arm.  
"I'm sorry darling. You know I love my brother, he just gets on my nerves with all his reckless behaviour. If only he'd settle down and have a family then maybe little Godric here will have a playmate." Morgana rubbed her belly as she smiled at the thought of her brother having children.  
"Do you have siblings Gwen?" Leon asked.  
"I actually have just one brother Elyan. He's younger and just finished school last year." Gwen answered.  
"That's fantastic, what does your brother do?" Morgana asked.  
"He works for Pendragon travels in marketing I think. Elyan is an excellent salesman, he can sell anything even the clothes on your back as my dad puts it." Gwen smiled.  
"So how often does your family visit?" Morgana probed.

Leon noticed the sudden slump in Gwen's shoulders and decided to change the subject.

"I'm starving why don't we order." Leon called for the server.  
"We talk on the phone. Apart from pictures and the occasional video chat when available my dad and brother haven't seen Arianna in person. I haven't been home since I found out I was pregnant with her. I am saving up though and hopefully with Elyan's work we could get a family discount or something." Gwen answered honestly.

Morgana looked at Gwen with sad eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't worry about us. The good thing is that I've saved enough for a ticket for myself, I'm sure in a few months I'll have enough for Arie's and if we get a discount that'll be pocket money for us." Gwen patted Morgana's hand and gave her a bright smile.  
"I'm excited to see grandpop in person and uncle Elyan. They give me the best birthday and Christmas pressies ever!" Arianna beamed.

_"Dad I'm so sorry!" Gwen sobbed.  
"What's wrong Gwen? Stop scarring me and tell me what's wrong." Tom demanded from her daughter.  
"Dad, I... I'm pregnant!" Gwen heard a sob on the other line and it broke her heart more than anything that she made her father cry.  
"Dad please don't cry. I'll be fine, I'll finish my semester and figure something out afterwards. I'll talk to the school's admin and work something out with my scholarship. I'm sure as long as I keep my grades I won't lose the scholarship." Gwen reassured her dad.  
"Just come home Gwen, we'll work it out." Her father pleaded.  
"Dad please let me do it my way, you have Elyan to worry about he's starting uni next year. I promise I'll keep you updated. I love you dad." Gwen wiped the tears away which instantly made her appear stronger.  
"Just know you can come home any time. We'll figure something out sweetie." Tom told her daughter just before she hung up._

_Gwen didn't want the conversation to go on any longer afraid that she might lose her composure and break down. She wanted her father to think she's strong and that she can do this on her own. The thought really scared her but at least knowing that her father is behind her somehow made it a little bit better._

"And how about you ma'am?" The server's voice brought Gwen out of her memory.

Gwen ordered and took a sip of her water. The food finally arrived and the look on Arianna's face was priceless. The little girl lit up as the stack of mini pancakes were placed in front of her. Gwen tucked a napkin under Arianna knowing how messy the little girl could be when she gets really excited about her food. The adults all laughed at Arianna as she took a big chunk out of her pancakes and immediate placed it in her mouth. The little girl chewed happily making her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk storing food in their mouth. Arianna saw Morgana watching her intently, smiling as she remembered a memory of her younger brother when they were little. It suddenly dawned on her how everything Arianna did reminded her of Arthur. She brushed the thought thinking it was impossible. If Arthur did have a child she knew he wouldn't hide it from their family, but still Morgana wanted to be sure.

"So Gwen, I don't want to pry but I'm curious, you've never really mentioned Arie's father." Morgana wiped the corners of her mouth as she waited for Gwen's response.  
"Daddy's in heaven!" Arianna answered while still chewing her food.  
"Arie manners please." Gwen reprimanded her daughter.  
"Sorry mum!" Arianna looked down at her plate and continued eating her pancakes.  
"I'm sorry if it's too personal." Morgana apologized.  
"No it's fine. I met him in Columbia, we went out and just before I found out I was pregnant with Arie he got in a car accident and died." Gwen lied as she avoided Morgana's eyes and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Poor thing! I can't imagine growing up never knowing your dad. My mum died when we were kids but at least we still have memories of her." Morgana started sobbing.  
"Don't cry miss Morgana. I know my daddy loves me and he watches over me everyday." Arianna went over to Morgana and gave her a hug.

Morgana held Arianna closer and kissed her hair.

"Honey, all this crying can't be good for the baby. Please calm down and just enjoy the day. Arie doesn't seem to be bothered by it and so should you." Leon rubbed his wife's back.

Morgana smiled as everyone said their concerns for her. She wiped the tears away and composed herself willing not to cry over every little thing. Leon noticed the sudden glint in his wife's eyes like she had a lightbulb moment.

"Gwen I know this is sudden, but would you consider being my son's nanny?" Morgana blurted.

Leon smirked at his wife's tact, Arianna smiled wide at the thought and Gwen sat shocked at Morgana's offer.

Arthur boarded one of the Pendragon's private jet and quickly set himself down in the plush chair. George sat across from him dictating his agenda as Merlin plopped down on the chair next to Arthur. Merlin decided he needed a short break and when Arthur told him he's leaving for New York this afternoon he thought what better way than to hitch a ride with his best friend. Arthur thought to make the most out of this trip by visiting their New York office and meet with a few potential vendors. So now they were on their way to New York, Arthur dreading seeing his sister and knowing what he has to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's an extra long chapter hopefully to keep you interested in this story. Thanks to all you read and reviewed.**

"Just think about it Gwen. I can't tell if it's just my heightened hormones but i feel really close with you and Arie and I strongly want both of you with me. You know me so well in the little time we've been together and it really helped me erase some of my fears, especially about this pregnancy. So please say you'll think about it Gwen." Morgana begged.

"You know I only know those things because I went through it myself." Gwen clarified with Morgana.

"And I love that you are teaching from your own experience. Please Gwen, I need someone that has been through it to help me lessen my paranoia." Morgana pleaded with Gwen.

"There's actually nothing for me to think about, I just want you to be sure of what you're asking. We were total strangers a couple of weeks ago, how can you be sure I'm not a serial killer or that I didn't kidnap Arie from her real parents. You should do a background check first before entrusting yourself and your baby's to strangers." Gwen emphasized.

"Well actually the moment Morgana started hanging out with you and Arie I have asked our office to do a background check on you. You know just for security reasons and well you checked out good that's why I wasn't worried about Morgana at all." Leon interjected.

Gwen looked at the couple in disbelief. She couldn't comprehend why they were doing this. Was it pity for her situation? She didn't want them to treat her and her daughter like a charity case but she must admit the offer did sound good and it meant a steady income for her and her daughter.

"What do you say Gwen? Are you going to be our nanny?" Morgana asked hoping for a favourable answer.

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Morgana. Whatever doubt she had of the couple's motive were soon washed away as she stared in Morgana's pleading eyes. It was a look of despair and hope at the same time. It was as if she needed her more than the other way around. Gwen knew she couldn't turn her back on someone in need and Morgana conveyed her emotion in that look.

"It'll be a big change for Arie and she's never been out of the country. I need to have a talk with Arie 'coz I don't think she grasps the big picture here." Gwen explained.

"Well we can ask her now." Morgana turned to Arianna.

"How would you like to go to England and see your grandpop and uncle and live with us?" Morgana turned to the little girl.

Arianna thought for a moment and turned to Morgana.

"Will there be Castles and princesses in England?" Arianna asked seriously.

"Of course there are and there's plenty of them. My father actually owns a castle and we can visit there and pretend we are princesses." Morgana tempted Arianna.

The little girl's head couldn't nod fast enough as she heard the princess part.

"There Arie wants to go to England. Please Gwen say you'll be our nanny?" Morgana gave Gwen her puppy dog look which never failed her.

"Ok. Yes I'd love to be your nanny!" Gwen answered in as much excitement as Morgana had once she took the offer.

Morgana squealed and hugged Gwen in her delight. Leon smiled at the two women in front of him as Arianna gave them her biggest smile as she continued munching on her plate of fresh fruits.

"So does this mean you don't want to stay in New York anymore?" Leon teased his wife.

"I'm sticking with the pregnancy hormones excuse darling, but you never know later on I might change my mind again and just take Gwen and Arie to England over the holidays." Morgana stuck her tongue out at her husband.

Leon laughed at his wife's antics while Morgana turned back to Gwen to talk about their plans.

"I'm so excited. Arie will love England, she'll be close to your family and we'd take care of her schooling. There are a lot of good schools in London and our area is just half an hour outside of London." Morgana told Gwen.

"You guys still leaving on Monday?" Gwen asked.

"If you can go by Monday yes, but we're willing to wait for you and Arie if not." Morgana smiled.

"Well I need to sell some of our stuff for extra money, but other than that we're just renting so I just have to tell my landlord and we should be good to go." Gwen explained.

"Perfect!" Morgana exclaimed.

They soon finished breakfast and made their way to their first destination on their New York sightseeing. Gwen showed them places tourist wouldn't normally see. Morgana was enjoying herself just as much as Arianna. The little girl dragged them to all her favorite places and Morgana loved every single one of them. The group was walking along Broadway when Arianna stopped to admire a display window of a huge department store. Morgana saw Arianna lit up at the Christmas display.

"Would you like to go inside to have a look?" Morgana asked.

"Yes please. Can we?" Arianna waited for the adult's reply.

"Of course we can. I needed to do some shopping myself so what better reason to take a break than go shopping." Morgana excitedly told Arianna which made the little girl squeal in glee.

Gwen chuckled at her daughter's antics and followed the excited pair inside the department store with Leon. Morgana went around the store shopping like mad. Pointing at things she wants and buying them without a second thought. Leon left the women to wander around the store and told them he'll be at the coffee shop when they're done. Gwen and Arianna followed Morgana admiring the beautiful clothes lightly touching the expensive materials not wanting to ruin anything. Gwen saw her daughter smiling from ear to ear as she looked at a pretty pink dress.

"You want one of those?" Gwen nudged her daughter.

"Well maybe not this exactly but I want a pretty pink dress mum." Arianna smiled up to her mother.

"I'm sure we can do something about a pink dress. I heard there's a massive sale tomorrow and guess what I already paid for it so we're going shopping tomorrow!" Gwen excitedly told her daughter.

"Shopping tomorrow where?" Morgana suddenly appeared beside Gwen.

"Oh my gosh that's a pretty dress. You have to try it Arie, I'm sure it'll look great on you. It'll be a crime if I don't buy it for you!" Morgana exclaimed.

Arianna was stunned to hear Morgana telling her that she'll buy the dress for her. Gwen was as gob smacked as her daughter knowing very well how much the little dress cost.

"It's a lovely gesture Morgana but I can't let you do that. The dress cost more than a week's rent. I don't want Arie to think it's normal to spend that amount of money on a dress." Gwen reasoned.

"Please Gwen let me buy Arie a dress. I've never had a niece to shop for and Arianna is the closest I have to a niece. Please please pretty please." Morgana begged.

Arthur got out of the private jet and lifted his coat's collar so shield him from the chilly New York evening. Merlin was right behind him not minding the cold at all and actually ran pass Arthur to jump in the waiting limousine. George carried Arthur's luggage and handed them to the driver as he got in the limo soon after Arthur.

"Where we off to first?" Merlin anxiously asked.

Arthur looked up from his phone to glare at his friend.

"What? I'm a tourist man. You do what you have to do I'm going sightseeing." Merlin turned to the window and looked at the sights of New York.

They finally arrived in the hotel and dropped their things in their suite.

"George I need you to start calling all the vendors and setup meetings for tomorrow. Then go down to the lobby to the florist and choose a flower arrangement for Morgana to be delivered to her room this evening. Then make a reservation for the restaurant at 8. Are you joining us Merlin?" Arthur turned to his friend.

Merlin looked at his watch and saw that he has a couple of hours of sightseeing.

"Yeah man I'll be there. I want to see Morgana and Leon too it's been a while. But I better go if I plan to be back by dinner." Merlin ran out of the suite.

Arthur shook his head at Merlin's childishness and continued with his earlier work.

Morgana went overboard with shopping for Arianna. Morgana managed to convince Gwen after a lot of begging and pouting to let her buy some things for Arianna since they're moving back to England with them. Morgana managed to weasel a few things for Gwen as well and now they're on their way back to Morgana's hotel while Leon had to drop by the office to send some things.

"Thank you Miss Morgana for all of this, I can't wait to show my friends at school, they'll all be really jealous." Arianna beamed as she clung to all the shopping bags.

"You are most welcome. I can't wait to see you wearing the pink dress. I say lets have dinner at the hotel so we can dress up." Morgana suggested.

Arianna turned to look at her mum who was still in denial that she let Morgana talk her into things. Gwen has been stoic the entire time after seeing how much Morgana spent on them.

"Mum!" Arianna shook her mother.

"Uhmmm... yes sweetie what is it?" Gwen finally looked at her daughter.

"Can we?" Arianna flashed the biggest smile to her mother.

"Can we what?" Gwen responded in confusion.

"Can we have dinner with Miss Morgana and Sir Leon so I can wear my pretty pink dress?" Arianna batted her eyelashes for added effect.

Gwen laughed at her daughters ministration and shook her head not believing all the good fortune that has fallen on them.

"I'm sure if I say no then I will be the recipient of another session of begging and pleading. So lets just skip the drama and fast forward to me saying yes to dinner." Gwen replied.

"Yey!" Morgana and Arianna clapped and shouted in unison.

Gwen and Arianna cautiously walked in the hotel suite and awed at how beautiful everything was. Morgana had the bags put in the living area and handed the bellhop a hefty tip. Morgana turned to her guests and saw them standing to one side as they eyed every single detail of the suite.

"Please make yourselves at home. I'll just put my things away then we can have tea while we wait for Leon to goto dinner." Morgana left the mother and daughter and went to the master bedroom.

Gwen helped Arianna take her coat off and then she shrugged hers off too. They carefully sat down in the massive couch and waited for Morgana.

"Mum this is really beautiful right. I wish our house was like this." Arianna told Gwen.

"Yeah, me too sweetie." Gwen pinched her daughters cheeks before kissing them.

Arianna started to rummage in her shopping bags to make sure everything was there. The little girl can't beleieve all the new things she have and how they all came from an actual department store. It felt like Christmas and it's not even Thanksgiving yet. Gwen watched as her daughter kept making sure the shopping bags were not empty. She knew how happy Morgana made her daughter today, but it only made her realize how poorly they've lived making sure her daughter has a roof over her head and food on the table. She'd loved to be able to take her daughter shopping and not worry about the price, but even she knew only the rich could do that. Gwen was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She fished her phone out of her pocket and answered the call from her boss.

Gwen gestured for Arianna to stay put as she walked over to the balcony door to talk to her boss. Morgana came out of her bedroom and saw Gwen by the balcony on her phone and Arianna taking her dress out of the bag and laying it out on the couch.

"That is really pretty isn't it Arie?" Morgana commented, Arianna nodded and smiled at Morgana.

"What should we do with your hair? Should we put it up in a bun like Cinderella or something like an intricate ponytail like Belle or how about Princess Jasmine's hair? I think you'd look really pretty in Belle's ponytail with all your curls." Morgana suggested.

"I'd like that too!" Arianna beamed.

"I'm sorry Morgana but we have to go. My boss says my reliever can't make it today and the temp you hired already left. My boss is the only one in the laundromat and he has somewhere he needs to be right now." Gwen told Morgana.

Morgana and Arianna was clearly sadden by the news. Arianna more so than Morgana slowly started putting her things back in the shopping bags. Gwen felt her heart break for her daughter, but suddenly had a crazy idea.

"If it's alright with you Morgana can I leave Arie with you for a while? I'll be back later to pick her up, we close early on a Saturday anyway."Gwen asked.

Gwen saw the change in her daughter's mood and she winked at her daughter as they waited for Morgana's response.

"Of course you can. I'll take good care of Arie, it'll be a good practise for me and Leon when our little one finally arrives." Morgana responded.

"Thank you! I'll be back in a couple of hours. You have fun sweetie." Gwen kissed her daughter before leaving.

Gwen was on the Subway when he noticed a lanky man oblivious to his surroundings. Gwen walked up next to the man and decided to warn him.

"You must be a tourist. The look you have will make you an easy target to con artists and pick pockets. I'm Gwen by the way." Gwen offered her advise and her hand to the stranger.

"Merlin! And thanks for the warning." Merlin took Gwen's hand and shook it.

Morgana stood in front of a large vase of flowers reading the note with it. Morgana smiled at her brother's invitation and went back to Arianna for their little tea party. Morgana just sat down when someone was at the door. Morgana excused herself again to Arianna and went to answer the door.

"Hey sis!" Arthur hugged his sister as soon as she opened the door.

"Arthur! I was wondering when I'll be seeing you. Thanks for the flowers little brother." Morgana gestured for Arthur to come inside.

"Glad you liked it. I'm happy George actually did something right for a change." Arthur smirked.

"Don't be mean Arthur. You know George does a good job that's why you haven't fired him. But what brings you to New York dear brother?" Morgana grabbed Arthur's arm and lead him to the living area.

"What else could I be doing here but work. I have some vendors to meet for the Pendragon travels revamp and I thought it'll be nice to have dinner at least with my favorite sister." Arthur explained.

"Hah! I'm your only sister." Morgana stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I have to warn you, Merlin tagged along." Arthur added.

"Merlin! Where is he? Haven't seen him for a while I miss that goofball of a bestfriend of yours." Morgana smiled.

"You'll see him at dinner, that's if he doesn't get lost or mugged in New York." Arthur chuckled.

The pair entered the living area to see Arianna in what seem to be a sugar coma. Morgana rushed to the little girl and placed her on her lap. Morgana saw the tea tray almost devoid of pastries and petit fours. Arianna moaned and clutched at her stomach as she asked for her mum. Morgana was frantically consoling Arianna not wanting to call Gwen in embarrassment. Arthur picked up the last piece of lemon bar and sat down across from Morgana. He sat there eating as Morgana tried to soothe the little girl.

"Who's the munchkin?" Arthur asked as he took the last bite of the lemon bar.

"A friend's daughter, she needed to get back to work so I agreed to babysit." Morgana explained.

"Good job you're doing with that." Arthur teased.

"Shut up Arthur! If you'd help instead of just watching then maybe we can figure something out." Morgana glared at Arthur.

"Well I say let her suffer, she shouldn't have eaten all of that so that's her punishment." Arthur shrugged.

Arianna looked up to Arthur and glared at the awful man. Arianna held on to Morgana tighter.

"I want my mummy Ms. Morgana, please can you tell her to come and get me." Arianna sniffed.

"Arie, how bad is it? Do you want to go to the hospital sweetie?" Morgana asked.

Ariannna shook her head and buried her face in Morgana's arms. Morgana was starting to tear up sympathizing with Arianna. Arthur shook his head at the drama.

"Alright I'll call Merlin. He's a Pediatrician after all." Arthur took out his phone and dialed Merlin's number.

Merlin was deep in conversation with Gwen at the Laundromat when he felt his phone vibrate. Merlin fished out his phone and saw Arthur calling.

"Where are you?" Arthur asked Merlin as soon as he answered.

"Well hello to you too. I'll be there for dinner with plenty of time." Merlin replied.

"Well that's good but that's not the reason why I called."

"Ok, so why did you call?" Merline curiously asked.

"Morgana is baby sitting a little girl and we think she over ate and now has a really bad stomach ache. Is there anything we can give her to ease the pain?" Arthur asked.

"Well a mild laxative would help or a stomach relief chew like Tums..." Merlin started giving other suggestions when Gwen interrupted him.

"Is it for a stomach ache? I give my daughter lemon juice in warm water and she loves it." Gwen offered.

"My friend says try lemon juice in warm water. Try that first then my other suggestions if it doesn't work. I'll be back in an hour so I can look at her." Merlin added.

"Ok thanks man, I'll let Morgana know. She's excited to see you." Arthur told Merlin.

"Ok, so is there anything else? If not then I'll see you later."

"Ok see yah later man!" Arthur dropped the call and turned to Morgana.

Morgana ordered lemon juice in warm water from room service and arrived a couple of minutes later. Morgana gave the beverage to Arianna which she quickly gulped down. For a moment Morgana forgot the little girl's love for anything lemony.

"Arthur can you watch Arianna for a moment. My bladder is calling and I need to use the bathroom." Morgana left the two and Arianna stared daggers at Arthur.

"You should stop that or your face will have a permanent scowl. No one likes ugly little girls." Arthur teased.

"You are a meanie mister. Are you sure you're Ms. Morgana's brother?" Arianna scowled.

"Yes and we have proof of it." Arthur scrunched his nose in annoyance at the little girl.

"Well I'm glad she's nothing like you." Arianna stuck her tongue out at Arthur.

"Are you sure you're not an evil midget pretending to be a little girl, because you could have fooled my sister with being a sweet little girl but you can't fool me." Arthur stuck his tongue out at the little girl.

"Big meanie!" Arianna answered back.

"Shortie!" Arthur replied not wanting the little girl to have the last word.

"Cabbage head!"

"Snotty face!"

Morgana came in the living area and saw Arthur and Arianna in some sort of insult battle. Morgana laughed at the scene and again the similarity between the two was so uncanny. Morgana decided to stop the battle by calling the two out.

"Arthur! Arianna!" Both turned to Morgana in shock.

"Arianna, I can't believe you'd talk to your elders like that. What would your mother say if she saw you like that?" Arianna crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she listened to Morgana.

Arthur was behind Morgana smirking at the little girl and mocking her as Morgana told her off. Arthur seem to not notice the big mirror at the side that clearly reflected the three of them. Morgana restrained a giggle coming out as she turned to her brother.

"And you Arthur! How old are you exactly? You are the adult, you should have set a good example." Arthur mirrored the exact same pout and arms crossed over his chest just like Arianna did earlier.

The little girl was now mocking Arthur behind Morgana's back. Morgana shook her head and finally let out a laugh. Arthur and Arianna looked at each other sporting the sam confused look before looking at Morgana.

"I can't with you two! I guess it's true what they say, while opposites attract, like poles repel. The two of you can't get any more alike if you wanted to. Look at this little girl Arthur, this is what your daughter will be like, better practise now!" Morgana said in between chuckles.

Arthur and Arianna stared at each other both not liking the idea of being alike.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gwen dug her nails deep in Arthur's strong arms as he pumped in and out of her. She felt the impending explosion in the pit of her stomach and the intensity of their gaze to each other was heightening every sensation. Arthur tried his hardest to delay the inevitable but staring at the woman underneath him was doing all sorts of things to his body. Arthur felt her walls starting to pulse, as if trying to clamp itself on to him or push him out. Like with every battle he pushed hard to fight the resistance her core was now eliciting as he drilled harder inside of her. Arthur could feel every fiber of his body wanting the release but he wanted Gwen to climax with him._

_"Cum for me Guinevere." Arthur asked seductively as he started to massage her clit._

_Gwen whimpered at his ministration, closing her eyes as she felt her body starting to shiver with anticipation._

_"I'm cumming, oh God I'm cumming!" Gwen soon started shouting as Arthur pumped harder and faster._

_Gwen wrapped her legs tightly around Arthur wanting him to be deeper inside of her. Arthur sensing what Gwen wanted pulled one of her leg away from him and lifted it up, angling himself for a deeper penetration. Gwen's eyes rolled at the back of her head at the new sensation and placed her hands in front of Arthur's taut abdomen as she felt herself cumming._

_"Arthur!" Gwen screamed as she gave in releasing her orgasm._

_Gwen started pushing Arthur and tried to wriggle away from him as she felt herself reach her climax. Arthur held on to Gwen's hips to stop her from getting away from him as he continued to thrust in and out feeling his pending release._

_"Guinevere!" Arthur grunted as he released his seeds inside the condom and collapsed on top of her._

_They both laid there not moving, panting as they come down of their high. Arthur stayed there on top of Gwen not wanting to remove himself from inside her. He felt at home buried deep inside of her and if there ever was a heaven Arthur was damn sure this was it. Gwen started stroking Arthur's hair and down his sweaty back coaxing him to roll over. Arthur reluctantly pulled out of Gwen, kissing her deeply before getting up to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Gwen pulled the silk sheets up to cover herself as she felt her eyelids drooping, losing the battle to stay awake. Arthur soon emerged from the bathroom and stood at the foot of the bed looking at the slumbering woman in his bed. Arthur smiled at how crazy the night has been and quickly got in under the covers to wrap his arms around Gwen. Arthur felt Gwen shift to conform to his body and placed her hands over his. Arthur felt like this was where he's suppose to be as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder._

_"Good night Arthur." Gwen mumbled in her half asleep state.  
"Good night Guinevere." Arthur softly whispered in her ear before succumbing to his own tiredness._

"I best be going Gwen if I want to make it to dinner." Merlin told Gwen.  
"You've been saying that for the past 15 minutes and yet you're still here Dr. Merlin." Gwen chuckled.  
"Yeah well it's been interesting finding places to visit here from a local." Merlin reasoned.  
"Like I said just mind your things and stay away from dodgy people and you should be fine. Actually don't stick out like a sore thumb and I'm sure you'll be fine." Gwen teased.  
"I can't promise anything, but if you'd go with me I'm more than sure I'll be alright." Merlin flashed Gwen his dazzling smile.  
"I would if I could, but you know some of us has to work." Gwen laughed.  
"Ouch! If you must know this is the only weekend break I've had for a very very long time." Merlin mocked hurt.  
"Oh poor doctor." Gwen replied sarcastically.  
"I just can't get a break can I?" Merlin laughed.  
"You better get on out of here or you'll definitely be late for dinner. From what you've been telling me about your friend, I don't think he'd appreciate it if you're late." Gwen started pushing Merlin towards the laundromat's exit.  
"Ok I can take a hint! But promise you'll spend time with me before I leave?" Merlin pouted waiting for Gwen's response.  
"Alright alright I'll make time before you leave." Gwen promised.  
"Bring your daughter along, I'm really good with children!" Merlin winked at Gwen before running out of the laundromat.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Morgana asked Arianna as she stroked the little girl's hair.  
"Much better Ms. Morgana, thank you." Arianna replied before snuggling to Morgana's side.

Arthur was still sat across from them and rolled his eyes as he witnessed his sister putty in the little girl's hands. Arianna saw Arthur's reaction and scrunched her nose before sticking her tongue out at him. Arthur copied her expression and felt the victor as Arianna hid her face from him.

"We better get ready for dinner. Are you staying while we get changed or are you changing yourself?" Morgana turned to her brother as she stood up from the couch with Arianna still clung to her side.  
"I'm good as it is. I've already changed before I went here. I'll just wait for you ladies to get changed and then we'll head down to the restaurant together." Arthur explained.

Morgana separated herself from Arianna to take her hand as she led them to her room to get changed. Arthur was busy answering emails from his phone when Leon walked in the suite.

"Arthur! What a surprise. When did you get here?" Leon walked over to his brother-in-law and gave him a brotherly hand shake and a pat on the back.  
"Just this afternoon. I have some business with vendors over this side of the pond and father has sent me as reinforcement for you know what." Arthur told Leon.  
"Ahhh! Well there has been some news about that and I'm sure your sister will let you know about it." Leon leaned closer to Arthur whisper to Arthur.  
"Well I hope it's good news." Arthur whispered back.  
"So are you joining us for dinner?" Leon asked.  
"Actually, you are joining me for dinner. I have made reservations downstairs at the hotel restaurant. Your wife and the little brat are changing for dinner as we speak."  
"Little brat?" Leon asked confused.  
"You know, about this high, curly hair, missing some teeth?" Arthur described Arianna.

Leon chuckled at Arthur's obvious annoyance as he described the little girl.

"I don't know what you did to her Arthur, but Arianna is a perfect little girl. Except the fact that she has a lot of your qualities and all of your annoying traits." Leon laughed.  
"Why do you and Morgana keep saying that? That spawn is nothing like me. Ok I'll admit her smile sorts of resembles mine... and we both love lemony things... and maybe I can tell when she's being mischievous because I have the exact same look when I'm trying to formulate something in my head. Other than that, we are nothing alike." Arthur insisted.  
"Alright if you say so, but man I'd laugh my head off if by some freaky coincidence Arianna turns out to be your clone." Leon laughed and shook his head at Arthur's stubborness before walking towards their bedroom to check on the girls.

Leon knocked on their bedroom door and waited for Morgana to answer. Morgana slightly opened the door and whispered something behind her before stepping out to kiss her husband.

"Everything good at work?" Morgana inquired.  
"Yes so lets not talk about it anymore." Leon pecked his wife's lips.  
"Well alright then." Morgana linked her arm with her husband's and led them back to the living area of their suite.  
"Where's Arie?" Leon inquired as Morgana gestured for him to have a seat.  
"Hopefully back to where she came from." Arthur mumbled.  
"Arthur!" Morgana glared at her brother.

Arthur shrugged and went back to checking his mails.

"She's coming, I told her to make a grand entrance and you both have to fawn over her." Morgana stared at Arthur waiting for him to respond.  
"What?" Arthur mocked offended.  
"Please Arthur none of your wise cracks. Arianna is a lovely girl, you just need to get to know her better." Morgana asked nicely.  
"Fine I'll play nice, but don't think she can fool me for one bit with all the cutesy stuff she seems to have you both wrapped around." Arthur chuckled.  
"Ok, that's good enough for me. Gentlemen, may I present to you princess for the evening, Princess Arianna Leondegrance." Morgana announced almost shouting for Arianna to hear her through the door.

Arianna was pressed behind the door trying to listen to Morgana's announcement excited to show off all her new stuff. She kept twirling and twirling looking at herself in the mirror as soon as the had the entire ensemble on. Morgana suggested she acts as a princess tonight since she very much looked like a real princess in her dress. Morgana told her that she should make a grand entrance and come out once she has introduced her as Princess Arianna Leondegrance. Arianna slowly opened the bedroom door as soon as she heard her cue. Arianna channelled her inner princess, mimicking every single princess in the princess movies she has seen. She walked slowly towards the people in the living room and flashed a wide smile as soon as she looked at Morgana. Arthur felt his heart melt as he saw the beautiful smile on the little girl's face. As much as he detest children, he would just ignore them and actually make polite conversation like a mature adult, but somehow this little girl amazes and irritates him at the same time. Arthur couldn't figure out what's so different with Arianna, but seeing her genuinely smile at them just pulled on his heart strings.

"Princess Arianna, it's a pleasure to make your fine acquaintance this evening. If I may say, your dress is absolutely stunning." Leon complimented the young girl before bowing in front of her.  
"Thank you Sir Leon." Arianna did a curtsy as she thanked Leon.  
"Princess Arianna, it would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner." Arthur offered and gave the little girl a genuine smile of his own.

Arianna looked unconvinced as she looked up to Morgana seeking some sort of approval.

"Arthur promised to behave for dinner. If he does anything to upset you just tell me and I'll smack him up side his head." Morgana smiled at the little girl.

Arianna smiled back to Morgana before facing Arthur.

"It would be an honour Sir Arthur." Arianna curtsied again.

Arthur held out his hand for the little girl and as soon as she reached his hand Arthur felt a jolt of something within him. He looked down at the girl who was now looking up to him with squinted eyes and a toothless grin. Arthur thought it was adorable and unconsciously reached down to playfully pinch her nose. The cute interaction between the two did not escape Morgana and Leon as the pair were now holding their giggles.

"What's so funny?" Arthur turned around to look at his sister and her husband.  
"I'd be careful if I were you brother. I'm pretty sure the spawn has you wrapped around her pretty little finger now." Morgana winked at her brother.

Arthur grimaced at his sister's words, but he knew he was in trouble. He can't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason he doesn't seem to mind Arianna anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin went straight to the restaurant knowing he's a few minutes late. He walked over to the hostess and asked to point him to Arthur's table. Merlin immediately saw Morgana and Leon and a mop of blonde hair turned back from him. Morgana looked up and saw Merlin towards them, she immediately flashed him a big smile and started madly waving at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I've had the most interesting time." Merlin apologized as Leon stood to shake his hand.  
"Merlin! I've missed you! I'm so happy you decided to tag along with Arthur." Morgana slid out of their booth to hug Merlin.  
"I've missed you too and my you're showing now." Merlin placed his hand on top of Morgana's baby bump.

Morgana playfully swatted Merlin's arm as she slid back to her seat. Merlin removed his coat and turned to a glaring Arthur not missing the additional person in the group.

"And who do we have here? I wasn't aware that Arthur was bringing a princess to dinner. If I had known I would have dressed appropriately. I'm sorry my lady but you have to excuse my clothes I was not aware that royalty will be dining with us this evening." Merlin begged.

Arianna giggled at Merlin's ministration and shyly snuggled closer to Morgana. Morgana winked at Merlin letting him know how grateful she was for making Arianna smile even more. Merlin slid himself next to Arthur as he placed his stuff on his lap.

"Merlin this is Princess Arianna. Princess this is our good friend Dr. Merlin." Morgana introduced Merlin to the little girl.  
"Good evening Dr. Merlin. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Arianna nodded at Merlin.  
"The pleasure's all mine princess." Merlin winked at Arianna.

After some small pleasantries the group started browsing the menu and soon their server was ready to get their orders.

"Ms. Morgana would it be ok for me to get the regular meal instead of the kid's meal?" Arianna politely asked Morgana.  
"Of course sweetie, just order what you want. Are you sure you'll be able to finish it all by yourself?" Morgana inquired.  
"I saw a picture of a lasagna and my mum likes lasagna so if I get that one I'd be able to eat half of it and take the rest home for mum. I'm sure she'd love it!" Arianna beamed at Morgana.

Morgana stared at the little girl with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, touched by Arianna's thoughtfulness. Leon patted his wife's hand as Morgana looked over to him willing herself not to get emotional.

"Well we can have a lasagna to go for your mum since she's suppose to have dinner with us anyway. Is there anything else you'd like?" Morgana asked.

The adults couldn't help but find the little girl adorable as she lit up after Morgana asking her if she wanted anything else quickly browsing through the pictures on kids the menu. Merlin looked around the table and smiled at how everyone was enamored with the little girl as she thought about what she would get for herself.

"The burger looks nice. Can I get that one please?" Arianna asked looking up to Morgana.  
"Sure honey. How about a drink? What do you want?" Arianna thought for a moment but then slumped her shoulders.  
"Mum said I should only drink water at night for dinner if I want to have dessert because all those sugar will keep me up at night." Arianna mumbled.

The adults laughed at how cute Arianna was. She refused to disobey her mother but at the same time indirectly told them that she wants to have dessert afterwards.

"Your mum is a wise woman." Merlin told Arianna and gave her a big smile as soon as she looked up to him.  
"My mum is really pretty. They say I look just like her." Arianna told Merlin.  
"Well now, I must meet your mum then. I'm sure she's really beautiful even if she's just half as pretty as you are princess." Merlin winked at the little girl.

Arthur shook his head at his bestfriend's foolishness. He knew that it's been 6 years since Merlin had a proper relationship but considering a single mother might be too much for him to start with. Arthur thought Merlin is great with kids, but what does he know about raising a child? Arthur felt his heart constrict as he remembered losing the possible love of his life. Nothing managed to fill the void after all this years and he mourned for the possibility of it all.

_Arthur rolled to his right and reached for Gwen. He was jolted out of his slumber when he realized her side of the bed was cold and empty. Arthur looked around the room and found her clothes gone. He got out of bed and started calling for her from his room as he picked up his boxer briefs and put them on. His heart started beating fast as the thought of never seeing her again entered his mind. He ran out of his room and searched his apartment for Gwen finally seeing a hand written note stuck to his fridge. Arthur ran his hand through his blonde locks in frustration. She was gone and all she left him was a note saying she had a great time. Last night was more than a one night stand for him, he thought she felt the same way. Arthur cannot and will not accept this. He will find her and let her realize they were meant to be together._

"Arthur! Stop zoning out on us." Merlin nudged his bestfriend.  
"I am not!" Arthur protested.  
"Actually you were brother. Arie asked you a question and you looked like you were frozen or something." Morgana laughed.  
"What was the question again?" Arthur turned to ask Arianna.

Arianna thought for a moment whether or not to ask the question again. She giggled and hid her face in Morgana, embarrassed at Arthur's attention on her.

"Go on sweetie, just ask him." Morgana encouraged Arianna.  
"Uhmmm... Ms. Morgana told me you like lemony things like me. I asked if you want to share a key lime pie with me for dessert?" Arianna smiled at Arthur hoping that he would say yes.  
"Are you sure you can't finish one by yourself? Because I'm sure a slice isn't enough for me." Arthur kidded which earned a giggle from Arianna.  
"I might but I'm not sure. My mum said I shouldn't order food if I'm just going to waste it and I don't want to have another tummy ache." Arianna confessed.

Arthur smiled at the little girl as he thought how well her mother raised her. He can't believe that he's actually thinking this when moments ago he was fighting her as if he was a 5 year old himself.

Gwen was finally closing up shop as she went through her usual checklist before locking up the laundromat. Gwen sent a message to Morgana that she's closing in an hour and will take another hour to pick up Arianna from the hotel. She was now on her way to the hotel ignoring the rumbling in her stomach since she doesn't want to stop to grab a bite and be late in picking up her daughter. She reasoned with herself that she'll grab a sandwich on their way back home.

Dinner was fun and they were now back in Morgana's suite. The men were having a night-cap as Morgana held a sleepy Arianna. They watched as the little girl fought her sleep. She was nodding off and as soon as her head would hit Morgana's side she would open her eyes wide and pretend like nothing happened.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Morgana asked.  
Arianna shook her head.  
"My mum will be here soon. I don't want her to carry me home." The little girl explained.  
"Just close your eyes sweetie, I'll wake you when she gets here." Morgana smiled.

Arianna shook herself awake to show Morgana that she's no longer sleepy. The adults laughed at her antics but knew she wouldn't last long. Soon enough Morgana was cradling a sleeping Arianna as they continued with their conversation.

"Well we better go and leave you two alone. I'm sure Arianna's mother will be here soon and I have to be up early for some prep work before Monday's meetings." Arthur stretched before getting up from his seat and pulling Merlin up with him.  
"Hey I'm on holiday and I haven't seen Morgana and Leon for a long time. So if you want to go then go just don't force me to go with you!" Merlin protested as he sat back down.

Arthur glared at his bestfriend in disbelief.

"It's ok Arthur, we're not tired yet and we're quite enjoying Merlin's stories." Leon chuckled at the pair.  
"Leave him be Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow, lets have breakfast!" Morgana told her little brother.  
"Ok but don't tell me I didn't try to drag him with me when you two are too tired while this one won't shut up." Arthur pointed to Merlin.  
"Hey!" Merlin protested again.  
"Fine I'm going. Good night everyone." Arthur moved towards Morgana to kiss her on the forehead.

He looked down at the sleeping little girl and placed his hand on top of her head.

"She is precious isn't she?" Morgana brought Arthur out of his reverie.  
"Yeah when she's asleep." Arthur teased.  
"Wait 'til you have children of your own, I'm sure they'll do no wrong in your eyes." Morgana teased back.  
"Well that won't happen any time soon, so until then I'll just spoil my nephew rotten." Arthur winked at his sister.

After a few more goodbyes Arthur finally left the suite and walked towards the lifts. Arthur remembered he needed some things from the concierge, so instead of going up to his room and calling he decided to go down to the lobby and talk to the concierge in person.

Gwen pushed the revolving door to enter the hotel lobby. She walked towards the lifts area where 8 lifts faced each other. Gwen pressed the button and waited for the lift to arrive. Just as one of the lifts opened up, Arthur's lift finally arrived at the lobby and opened facing the lift Gwen was walking in. Arthur looked up just as Gwen finished pressing the button for Morgana's floor. Arthur stood frozen as the lift doors closed still not trusting what he just saw. He stared at the lift waiting to see what floor it stopped before getting in to the lift himself and pressing the same floor. He was back to the same spot earlier not realizing it was Morgana's floor. The halls were quiet and there was no trace of her. Arthur ran his hands over his face in frustration. He can't keep doing this to himself, he needs to accept the fact that she's gone. Finally calming himself he pressed the button and waited for the lift to bring him back to the lobby. Just as the lift dinged to signal it's arrival Arthur heard voices talking and a woman shouting to hold the elevator. Arthur held the open button on the lift and waited for them to arrive. Arthur's mouth opened in shock as he realized who the woman that called out was.

"Thank you!" Gwen thanked the man without looking up as she ushered her sleepy daughter inside the lift.

Arianna was rubbing her eyes as her mother led her inside the lift. She finally opened her eyes and looked up to see Arthur.

"Hi Sir Arthur!" Arianna waved and smiled at Arthur.

Gwen looked up to see who Arianna was talking to and what she saw drained all the blood from her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Came down with flu and got burried with workload because of being sick. I am slowly updating my stories now so hopefully I can get more writing done. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I'm really stoked at how much people are enjoying this story.**

_"No it's alright Elle... Yeah I know it's quite silly of me not to ask for his full name... Well it is definitely a memorable night I can tell you that... Yes I promise to call again some time... Thanks again for the help... No don't worry about it, I'm sure at some point I'll see him again... Thanks so much Elle! Give my love to your parents... I will... Bye!" Gwen ended the call to her friend and groaned in frustration._

_After finding out that she's pregnant, Gwen rallied all her friends to look for Arthur since she's all the way across the pond. Of course her friends didn't know the real reason why she's looking for the guy she met at the bar, they all assumed that she's having one of those what if moments and wanted to connect with the hot guy and were only too willing to help out their love struck friend. With luck being quite allusive with them, none seem to know who this Arthur guy was. It seemed like he vanished in to thin air and everything that happened between them seemed like it was all just a figment of Gwen's imagination. Gwen sighed and unconsciously rubbed her belly, something that's been happening quite a lot and it does help her to relax. Gwen's family has been supportive of her decisions and as much as they wanted to help Gwen assured them that she's fine and if ever she's needing their help she'll ask for it. It's starting to become quite a struggle for Gwen but she didn't want her dad to worry or disrupt Elyan's studies. Gwen took out her books and continued studying, if there's one thing she can't lose right now it's her scholarship. She'll make it work, she has to._

Gwen stared at Arthur with only Arianna separating them. Gwen knew one day this will happen, she would see Arthur again and even with countless scenarios she went through of how it would happen this exact scenario never crossed her mind. She never thought her daughter; correction their daughter would be the one reuniting them.

"Mum? Mum? Mummy?" Arianna tugged at Gwen's shirt taking her out of her daze.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, what is it?" Gwen crouched down to her daughter.

Arianna wrapped her arms around Gwen's neck and whispered to her ear.

"Sir Arthur is Ms. Morgana's brother, he wasn't very nice to me earlier but Ms. Morgana told me he's moody because their dad made him work on a weekend but otherwise he's ok." Arianna smiled at her mother after releasing Gwen from her hug.

Gwen gave a half smile back, she doesn't know whether to be happy that they seem to getting on fine now or be concerned why they weren't earlier.

"Guinevere?" Gwen was startled from Arthur's deep voice calling her name.

It was like that day, she insisted that Arthur call her Gwen like everyone else but he refused and said that a beautiful name deserves to be heard and so he would call her by her full name and it never cease to give her shivers whenever her name rolls of his tongue. Gwen stood up and prepared herself of what can happen next. She contemplated on blurting everything out as she's finding it difficult right now to grab Arthur and break down.

"Arthur! It's been a long time." Gwen smiled and offered her hand.  
"It has. I..." Arthur had a lump in his throat and couldn't say anything at the moment as he took Gwen's hand in his.

Gwen quickly pulled her hand away as she felt the all too familiar spark. Arthur felt it too and avoided the awkwardness by looking at the little girl in front of him trying to fight sleep. Arthur finally looked up to Gwen as if trying to put the pieces together.

"Is Arianna your daughter?" Arthur finally blurted out.  
"Uhmmm... yes." Gwen answered hoping the tremble in her voice went unnoticed.

Arthur did notice the slight panic in Gwen's voice and wanted to continue with his line of questioning but opted not to scare her. The lift opened in the lobby and Gwen stepped out with Arianna in tow. Arthur followed closely behind them.

"Arianna told me you're Morgana's infamous brother and from Merlin's story his obnoxious best friend." Gwen chuckled.  
"How do you know Merlin?" Arthur asked confused.  
"It's quite a long story which I'm sure Merlin would only be happy to tell you. Anyways we better go, it's way past Arie's bedtime. It's nice seeing you again." Gwen smiled at Arthur and turned around rushing to get out.  
"Wait! Didn't Morgana get a car to bring you guys home?" Arthur asked.  
"She did offer but it won't be necessary, we live near the subway stop we get off and it'll take longer to drive across to the other side so I didn't want to trouble anyone." Gwen explained.  
"Please let me bring you two home." Arthur offered almost begging.

Gwen bit her bottom lip trying to find reason to turn down Arthur's offer. She wasn't prepared for this especially with Arianna beside her, how can everything happen all at the same time. Arthur is Morgana's brother, what were the odds.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I just want to go home and sleep. I've had a very long day and I haven't eaten." Gwen explained.

Arthur sighed and nodded understanding what Gwen was telling him.

"I mean, you're Morgana's brother so you haven't seen the last of me. We'll talk, soon, just not tonight." Gwen gave Arthur a heartwarming smile before disappearing in to the revolving door.

Arthur stood there staring at the door hoping for them to come right back through it. After a while and finally realizing nothing will happen, Arthur left the lobby and made his way back up to Morgana's room. Merlin, Morgana and Leon were still sat in the living area catching up with each other when they heard someone outside their door frantically knocking. Leon stood up to check who it was and saw an upset Arthur.

"How do you know Guinevere?" Arthur walked in immediately asking.  
"She works at the laundromat that Leon and I stopped by the first weekend we were here. It was a really cute story actually, we saw Arie on top of the washing machines folding laundry and thought she was absolutely adorable..."  
"How old is Arianna?" Arthur interrupted Morgana.  
"She's five. I think she turned five last May. What's wrong Arthur?" Morgana asked getting confused with Arthur's questions.

Arthur mentally counted in his head and slumped down beside Merlin putting his face in his hands.

"Don't tell me Gwen is Guinevere? This is a mess!" Merlin asked trying to confirm his suspicions.  
"What do you mean Gwen is Guinevere Merlin? Arthur?" Morgana not liking the fact she has no idea what they were talking about.

Leon sat there just trying to observe as it will eventually unfold before him, he just doesn't get it why his wife, his brother-in-law and friend seem to love all the drama. Arthur groaned in frustration, he felt tears pricking his eyes trying to escape. The sudden realization was too overwhelming. He wanted to shout for joy but at the same time beat himself up for not trying hard enough.

_Arthur has been looking for Gwen for more than a month now. He went back to the bar as often as possible hoping he would come across her once more. He remembered some of Gwen's friends that night and hoped he would see at least one of them if not Gwen. Two months has passed and still no sign of Gwen or her friends, the emotional turmoil is getting the better of him. Despite his efforts he knew he has to stop looking for someone who doesn't want to be found. That day Arthur closed his tab and promised himself never to come back to that place again. If she wanted him as much as he wanted her then she should have made an effort by now, but Arthur assumed he was wrong about Gwen and left._

"Oh my God! Is Arianna your daughter?" Morgana gasped at her sudden realization.  
"But Gwen said Arie's father was a guy she met at Columbia and died of an accident. Why would she say that?" Morgana felt all confused.  
"Well I can tell you I don't bloody know." Arthur vehemently responded.  
"Well whatever her reason was we can't jump to any conclusions. You have to ask her Arthur, maybe this is the chance for you to finally have closure." Merlin offered some advise.  
"Have we turned to a girl or something Merlin? I don't know where you get your ideas from but it's not very manly I can tell you. And by the way you never did answer me how you met Guinevere!" Arthur reprimanded Merlin.

Merlin went on to tell them how he met Gwen at the subway and saved him from himself. He went on to tell them how he felt at ease with her as they continued talking until he missed his stop and didn't mind at all. Eventually he ended up following Gwen to the laundromat and there they continued their conversation as if they were long lost friends trying to catch up with each other's lives.

"I felt the exact same thing. It was as if I was meant to be her friend like we were best friends in a past life. I didn't know then why I felt the pulled towards them especially Arianna. I knew she reminded me of Arthur so much but I never would have guessed this." Morgana added her two cents.  
"Well this is quite interesting, so what are you planning to do Arthur?" Leon finally joined the conversation.

Arthur shrugged still unsure of what to do at this point but knew he needed some answers from Gwen.

"I mean, Gwen and Arianna agreed to move back to England and be our nanny. Does this change everything now?" Leon posed the question and Morgana's face dropped realizing this could be a deal breaker.  
"What do you mean be your nanny?" Arthur asked.  
"Before all this fiasco I asked Gwen to be Godric's nanny. I told you I wanted them with me and that's the only way for it to happen. I know she's not earning much at the laundromat and somehow I wanted a better life for her and Arianna so I offered Gwen a job as our nanny. I was so happy she agreed and we're going back to England as soon as she settled all of her things here. But with this new information I don't know how if she'll still do it. Oh I hope she hasn't changed her mind." Morgana worriedly explained.  
"Now now don't jump to any conclusions. We don't know what she's thinking right now, we just have to wait until she and Arthur finally have that talk. By the way when are you having that talk?" Merlin turned to look at Arthur.  
"I don't know. I wanted to bring them home but she said she's too tired. She promised we'd talk but I don't know when." Arthur ran his hand through his locks in frustration.  
"Well better get ready for the talk tomorrow little brother. I told Gwen I'm sending their shopping tomorrow so she didn't have to carry them home tonight. You better get some sleep, I told Gwen it'll be there bright and early." Morgana smiled at her brother.

Gwen and Arianna arrived at their apartment tired and exhausted. Gwen has been looking forward to her lasagna as soon as Morgana handed it to her but after seeing Arthur her appetite quickly vanished. She placed the take away bag inside the fridge as she told Arianna to get ready for bed. Gwen recounted how crazy her day has been, first Morgana offering her a job. Then meeting Merlin at the subway and then finding out that Morgana and Merlin are childhood friends. Then meeting Arthur and finally learning that he's Morgana's brother. Gwen plopped down on her bed and took a pillow to muffle the sound as she screamed on it. Gwen felt better as soon as she let it all out and just in time for Arianna to enter her room to say good night.

"I had a wonderful day mum. I wish I'd dream about it tonight, you should have seen me like a proper princess and everything." Arianna gushed to her mother.  
"Me too sweetie, I'm sure you've been a perfect little princess." Gwen lifted her daughter and placed Arianna on her lap.  
"Are we really moving to England mum?" Arianna asked.  
"If that's what you want, but if you're having second thoughts then it's alright I'm sure Morgana would understand." Gwen was the one having second thoughts and hoped her daughter would be too.  
"I'll miss my friends, but I want to see grandpop and uncle Elyan. Will I see them if we move to England?" Arianna asked some more.  
"Yes and I'm sure your grandpop and uncle would be very happy to see you too. They've been waiting to spoil you for such a long time now." Gwen squeezed her daughter.  
"I hope they'll like me." Arianna flashed a toothless grin at her mother.  
"They'll love you. They already do and they haven't met you in person." Gwen kissed her daughter's temples before carrying her back to her room.

Gwen laid Arianna in her bed and tucked her in. Arianna snuggled deeper in her blankets and let a yawn escape.

"Goodnight pumpkin. I love you." Gwen kissed Arianna's forehead.  
"Goodnight mum, I love you too." Arianna answered back.

Gwen walked out of Arianna's room feeling content as she watched her daughter fall asleep. The feeling suddenly whooshed out of her as she remembered Arthur. She knew she had to have a talk with him and tell him something, but what that something is she still have no idea. Lying wouldn't be an option, the similarities between father and daughter are far too obvious but opening up to Arthur would bring back all the past hurt. Gwen laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling as she finally came up with a solution. She would tell Arthur that Arianna is his daughter and nothing else hoping it would be enough to him for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur nervously rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. He was on his way to see Gwen and Arianna. The town car stopped in front of their apartment building and Arthur sat inside the car trying to calm his nerves before facing them.

Gwen was now busy preparing breakfast for Arianna knowing the little girl wake up any minute now and would demand something to eat. Arianna is a wonderful little girl but seem to transform to the Hulk when she doesn't get her breakfast in the morning. Sure enough Arianna walked out of her room and sat herself down on their small dining table.

"Morning sweetie, I have toast with grape jelly and fruits. What do you want to drink? Juice or milk?" Gwen asked her daughter as she set the food down on the table.

"Uhmmm... I want warm milk please mum." Arianna smiled at Gwen.

As soon as Gwen took out the milk from the fridge she heard a knock on their door. She set the milk down on the counter before walking to the door to check who it was. She pinched her daughter's cheek as she passed Arianna happily eating her toast.

Arthur stood nervously on the other side of the door holding all the shopping bags Morgana asked him to bring. Arthur had little sleep thinking about what he would say to Gwen. Arthur tensed up as soon as he heard the locks click and the door opening. Gwen slowly opened the door and froze as soon as she saw the man that stood in front of her.

"Oh hi. Morgana asked me to bring these over." Arthur raised the bags as if to prove his claim.

"You didn't have to but thanks. Please come in." Gwen moved aside to let Arthur in.

Arthur walked cautiously inside the small apartment and saw Arianna sat in the dining table eating. Gwen noticed Arthur look at Arianna as she closed the door after him.

"We're just about to have breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Gwen offered.

Arthur was too anxious for today and actually forgot to have breakfast. He wouldn't mind joining them but thought it might be too forward of him. Just as he was about to decline his stomach betrayed him and growled in response.

"Well I guess that's your answer. Thank you." Arthur blushed as Gwen chuckled.

"I'll set you a plate. You can leave the bags on the couch. Toast and fruits ok? We have cereals or I can make you an omelette if you like?" Gwen asked.

Arthur placed the bags on the couch and made his way to the dining table before answering Gwen.

"I'll have what you're having. No need to fuss over me." Arthur as he took a seat next to Arianna.

"Good morning!" Arianna beamed at Arthur before taking another bite of her toast.

"Good morning princess. That looks good. What are you having?" Arthur asked Arianna.

"Toast with grape jelly. Would you like a bite?" Arianna lifted the toast with purple jelly as she offered it to Arthur.

Arthur hesitated for a moment but Arianna's smile melted his heart and he couldn't refuse anything she offers him. Arthur took a bite and Arianna took a bite herself as she watched Arthur chew the toast.

"Good right?" Arianna asked as she chewed her food.

Arthur nodded and smiled back at the little girl. Gwen brought over a glass of warm milk for Arianna as she set the plate in front of Arthur and smiled at how adorable the pair looked. Gwen also brought over the grape jelly and placed it near Arthur.

"In case you want your own. Wild you like some coffee?" Arthur looked up to Gwen and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Yes please. Thank you." Gwen nodded in response.

Arthur ate in comfortable silence watching the mother and daughter interact. Soon Arianna finished her breakfast and asked to be excused. Gwen knew the little girl wanted to look at her new things so she allowed her to leave the table and sure enough Arianna rushed over to the couch to look at the bags.

"You can take them to your room sweetie if you like." Arianna quickly grabbed the bags and waddled to her room dragging them.

"Do you need help?" Arthur offered.

"I can do it!" Arianna shook her head and beamed at Arthur as she struggled to carry the bags.

"She'll manage if it's the last thing she does." Gwen shook her head at her daughter's persistence.

Arianna finally got the bags in her room and soon Gwen and Arthur heard the door close.

"Arie don't make a mess." Gwen called out for her daughter.

"I won't mum!" Arianna shouted back.

Gwen chuckled as she sipped her coffee knowing her daughter would go through all the bags and take everything out. Arthur focused on Gwen willing himself to say anything. Gwen felt Arthur's eyes on her and as much as she wants to delay the inevitable she knew they needed to talk.

"Arthur?" Arthur was caught off guard as he heard Gwen's voice.

"Arthur I need to tell you something." Arthur turned to face Gwen.

"I need to ask you something first Guinevere." Arthur responded.

Gwen felt a lump in her throat as she tried to speak, so instead she nodded. Arthur has thought of ways how to ask Gwen about Arianna but the only way he could think of was to just ask straight out.

"Is she my daughter?" Arthur bluntly asked.

Gwen knew this was coming and as much as she tried to prepare herself nothing could have prepared her from seeing Arthur's hurt look.

"Yes." Gwen answered almost in a whisper.

Arthur felt relieved but at the same time sad that he wasn't there for her and their daughter. Arthur felt conflicted and it was evident on his face. Gwen wasn't expecting Arthur to react the way he's reacting right now. She has made up a scenario in her head that Arthur would refuse to believe her and that would be the end of it. Gwen reached for Arthur's hand and squeezed it as she tried to comfort him.

"Believe me when I say that I tried my best to find you. It was difficult with me being all the way here and you being all the way in England." Gwen started.

Arthur stared at Gwen still trying to find it difficult to speak. He held on to Gwen's hands as if it was his only lifeline. Arthur needed to know something else, he swallowed hard and tried again to speak.

"That day..." Arthur paused but willed himself to continue.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Arthur looked at Gwen and saw her eyes glazed.

_A few hours after they fell asleep, Gwen woke up to Arthur kissing her neck. She kept her eyes closed trying to see how far Arthur would go to wake her up. Arthur kissed his way from her neck to the soft spot just behind her ear. Her body betrayed her at that moment when she involuntarily let out a soft whimper. She felt Arthur smile and continued sucking on that spot. Soon Gwen felt Arthur's hand cup her right breast and his fingers were soon squeezing her erect nipple. Arthur's mouth soon found her left nipple and suckled her which earned a moan out of her. Gwen's eyes open wide when Arthur lightly bit on her sensitive bud. Gwen ran her fingers through Arthur's golden locks. She teased and pulled on his golden locks when he did the exact same thing to her other breast. Arthur pulled Gwen on top of him and made her straddle him. Gwen leaned down to capture his lips and seek entrance. Arthur was only too happy to let her in and soon their tongues massaged each other. Gwen soon left Arthur's lips and kissed her way down his body stopping along the way to make sure she gave enough attention to his neck, his nipples and his ripped abs. Arthur was in nirvana as Gwen loved his body. His cock was already hard and throbbing at this point taking all his will power not to switch them over and pound her senseless. Gwen reached Arthur's hard member and lightly blew on the throbbing head as pre-cum was already oozing out. Arthur shivered at the sensation and restrained himself from grabbing Gwen's hair. Gwen licked the side of his shaft from sack to tip, teasing the head with her tongue before plunging the head inside her mouth. Arthur let out a deep groan as the warmth of Gwen's mouth enveloped his cock. Gwen continued to suck and lick Arthur sending him into frenzy when she hummed. Arthur pulled Gwen up and kissed her passionately when he felt himself about to lose it. He wanted to be inside of her when he came so her grabbed a condom on his nightstand and quickly sheathed himself. Arthur turned them over so that he was now hovering on top of Gwen. He looked at Gwen as if to ask permission. Gwen saw the dark look in Arthur's eyes and nodded. Arthur slowly entered Gwen's core and savored every moment as his eyes never left hers. Gwen felt the intensity of their action as they stared in each other's eyes and knew this was more than a one night stand. Their eyes conveyed something inexplicable which both scared and comforted them. Their breathing soon synchronized as they felt their impending climax. Gwen willed herself not to look away from Arthur as she exploded from her orgasm. Arthur continued to pump slowly in and out of Gwen as he came himself. Sweat covered their bodies and both were panting from the intense orgasm they just had. Gwen woke up as soon as light entered the room. She looked around finally turning to her side to watch a sleeping Arthur. She ran her hand on Arthur's face brushing away his fringe from his eyes. She smiled at how angelic he looked especially with his mouth slightly open. Gwen felt safe in Arthur's arms and couldn't think of any place she'd rather be right now. The thought of leaving to go back to New York the following day made her gut wrench. Gwen shook the thought away and slowly got off the bed. She gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Gwen looked at herself on the mirror and remembered their night together as she noticed the bite marks on her skin. Gwen blushed as she remembered a particular moment in their love making. She quietly got out of the bathroom and saw Arthur still asleep. As soon as she was out of the bedroom, Gwen looked around for a something to write on. She thought for a moment of what to say. She contemplated on writing down her number but thought against it having reservations about long distance relationships. Gwen wrote a quick note and her heart sank as she reread the words. It has do, she can't afford the distraction in the first place and she doesn't know what Arthur thinks about them. She chuckled at herself thinking there was a them. She hated getting ahead of herself sometimes and she hated having to leave Arthur like this. Gwen wiped a stray tear away and left the note as she let herself out the door. She hoped this would not be the first and last time they see each other._

Gwen watched Arthur's pained look as she found herself unable to answer his question. She felt the tears coming and as much as she tried to stop them, the tears soon cascaded down her face.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?" Gwen was startled by her daughter's voice and quickly wiped her face clean.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. A special shoutout to Lily1986 for her suggestion on adding breaks to each scene. I will definitely try that on the next chapter since this only has one scene. Once again thanks for all the love.**

"Did he make you cry?" Arianna reached for Gwen to hug and turned to glare at Arthur.

Gwen rubbed her daughter's back as she tried her best to wipe away the remaining tears.

"No sweetie, Arthur didn't make me cry." Gwen shot an apologetic look over to Arthur.

Arthur felt his heart break at the scene in front of him. he felt bad that his question made Gwen obviously upset, but he felt worse seeing his daughter cast him a death glare. It would have been amusing if it were a different setting, but he knew if he were in a similar scenario where someone is upsetting his mother then he would have done the exact same thing. Arthur wanted so much to stand up and walk over to them and envelop them in his arms but knew the act would confuse Arianna and scare Gwen. So instead he remained in his seat watching the mother and daughter find comfort in each other.

"Then why are you crying?" Arianna sniffed starting to get a bit upset herself.

"Oh sweetie please don't cry. Mummy's just silly. I just thought of something bad i did and was afraid how people would take it. I just don't want you to think your mummy's a bad mummy so I got a little emotional." Gwen explained to Arianna.

"You are not a bad mummy. You're the best mummy in the world." Arianna shouted as she squeezed Gwen tighter.

"Awww, well now I feel so much better." Gwen placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and rocked them side to side as she held on Arianna tight making the little girl giggle.

"Mum?" Arianna called for her mother's attention.

"Yes pet?" Gwen responded while releasing her daughter to look at her.

"Can I wear my new stuff at school on Monday? I want to show off my new dress and shoes to Steff and Crystal. They'd be really jealous I'm sure." Arianna asked.

Gwen looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's a good idea young lady?" Gwen watched as Arianna grimaced at her mother's serious tone.

"No, but they always make fun of my clothes, I just want to show them I have new clothes too." Arianna mumbled not wanting to look in to her mother's eyes.

Gwen felt bad for her daughter, she knew kids can be cruel but she thought that raising Arianna to love herself because of who she is instead of the things she have will prepare her for this kind of things.

"I know it's bad to make people jealous but it's like show and tell at school. I want to show them the stuff I got and the stories that went with it. It was one of the best days I've had in my life and i just want them to believe me when I tell them about it." Arianna still refused to look at her mother as she spoke.

Arthur looked enraged listening to how kids treat his daughter. Gwen didn't know how to respond seeing as it is her fault that her daughter was in that situation. She saw the anger in Arthur and prayed he would not do anything drastic. Gwen reached down to lift her daughter's face and looked at her proudly.

"You know I love you right?" Arianna nodded.

"And you know that that's the only important thing?" Arianna nodded again.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but you know that you can tell me if anything is bothering you right?" Arianna nodded once more.

"You don't need things to define you and most important of all you don't need it to find friends. But seeing as this is a special occasion, you can wear whatever you want. Although I still don't condone showing off or bragging, I think it'll be alright just this once." Gwen winked at her daughter making her smile.

Arianna hugged her mother once more before running back to her room. Arthur and Gwen was once again left in the kitchen. Arthur was still visibly affected by what Arianna told them and Gwen was just as affected but has gotten better with handling her emotions in front of her daughter.

"Don't parents teach their children good manners anymore?" Arthur blurted as soon as Arianna was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said just above a whisper.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong Guinevere." Arthur honestly stated.

"I'm sorry that I didn't provide well for Arianna. I actually believed we were doing ok until today. I wanted a good life for her and thought as long as we love each other and that she has a roof over her head, food in her stomach and clean clothes that we're doing good. I didn't think kids would be able to tell clothes bought at a department store from one bought in a thrift store. Arianna has never complained about it, she loves it just the same as if I bought it brand new. She's a good kid, the best even. I'm really sorry you have to see her differently." Gwen lowered her head.

Arthur quickly left his chair and kneeled in front of Gwen.

"Hey! She's perfect. I don't see her differently, yes I am angry about the other kids but I am upset because I couldn't comfort her, not because I feel that you've done anything wrong. You are wonderful with Arianna and I just wish I could do more for her, for you." Arthur reluctantly reached to lift Gwen's face to look at him.

Gwen looked at Arthur and saw his sincerity. Arthur felt relieved that Gwen did not resist him comforting her.

"Guinevere?" Arthur was slightly hesitant to ask more but the urge has been bubbling inside of him ready to burst.

Gwen felt the hesitance and saw the worry on Arthur's face.

"What is it Arthur?" Gwen responded her eyes urging him to go on.

"I... I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I want to be part of Arianna's life." Arthur nervously asked.

Gwen smiled at Arthur's request. She really didn't know how Arthur would react once he found out about their daughter but him asking her to be a part Arianna's life is more than she hoped for. The warm feeling soon drained as she thought about how to tell Arianna about Arthur.

"Arthur... I... sort of told Arie that her father died long before she was born. Honestly I was a coward to tell her the truth when she was old enough to ask about you and the lie seems easier. I promised myself that I would tell her the truth when she's a little older to understand why I lied to her. In all the ways I thought of how to tell her, I never thought you'd be here asking to be part of her life." Gwen finally let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Arthur moved closer and when she didn't back away, reached for Gwen's hands and held it in his.

"I don't expect it to happen overnight. I just want the chance to be in her life even if it means being a family friend for now." Arthur smiled making Gwen at ease with the situation.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I thought I'd be ready to have this conversation with you, but I just can't right now. It's been years and I thought I've prepared myself for this day." Gwen took her hands out of Arthur's grasp and sighed before standing up to put more distance between them.

"Why can't you be the arrogant brother of Morgana or the obnoxious best friend of Merlin? I was really hoping for you to be an asshole Arthur. I thought if you were all of those things then it would justify everything, but no, you had to be gracious and understanding about it." Gwen ranted then paused to gather her thoughts.

"It's been 6 years Arthur. I know I should feel differently about you but I don't." Arthur felt dejected when Gwen let go of his hands but perked up as soon as he heard the last part.

"I've never stopped thinking about you Guinevere. I've tried, believe me I've tried to forget you but something was telling me there's more to what happened between us. I don't know how to explain it but there's like an invisible thread that's tethering me to that night. I went back to that bar every night for 2 months waiting for you or any of your friends. I felt foolish but thought if I just saw you again then it would all be worth it." Gwen looked at Arthur as if trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Why would you do that?" Gwen finally asked.

"The same reason why you left without telling me your last name or any contact details." Arthur replied which sent chills down Gwen's spine.

"I... I got scared." Gwen stammered.

"I thought it was stupid of me to be feeling at home with someone I just met. I've never had a one night stand in my entire life and was very much against it, but in one night you made me go against everything I believed and I never regretted it once. Even when I found out I was pregnant with Arianna, never once did it occur to me that it was a mistake. I knew it was stupid and I'm probably the unluckiest person in the world to be part of the 2% chance of getting pregnant with contraception but I felt relieved when I found out there was a piece of you left with me." Gwen sniffed as she poured her heart out after all this time.

Arthur rushed to Gwen and without hesitation crashed his lips on hers as he pulled her close against his body. Gwen instantly melted and gave way to Arthur's ministration. Her head swam with thoughts of that night and how they immediately connected. And just like that Gwen tensed as she remembered that it wasn't that night anymore and next door is their daughter that could be walking out her room any time soon. Gwen lightly pushed Arthur away as she broke the kiss. Arthur absent mindedly followed her lips and missed the softness as soon as Gwen held him at arms length.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Gwen told Arthur as she bit her bottom lip.

Arthur knew what Gwen's concern is and immediately straightened himself up but not before cupping her face to wipe away the tears that fell earlier. Gwen seemed brighter now and Arthur couldn't help but pull her back in to a hug.

"What are we going to do now?" Gwen nervously asked as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's waist.

"We'll think of something, but in the mean time we'll take it one day at a time." Arthur reassured Gwen and she squeezed him tighter.

"Arthur?" Arthur let go to look at Gwen.

"I don't know if Morgana told you, but I accepted her job offer as a nanny. Well I accepted it without knowing you are her brother, but now that I know I'm not sure how you'd feel about it." Gwen looked at Arthur as she explained and saw his brows furrow.

"I mean, would it be weird to see us often and be near your family? I'm not even sure now if Morgana will still want me to work for her if she finds out I lied to her. Oh God I lied to your sister. What would she think of me?" Gwen panicked as she looked down not wanting to see the truth in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur watched as worry became quite obvious on Gwen's face. Gwen felt nauseated at the thought of explaining things to Morgana and begging her to believe that she only did what she thought was best for Arianna's sake. Arthur smiled as Gwen nibbled on her bottom lip and refused to look at him.

"She doesn't care about that, she's more concerned that me being in the picture would change your mind. Like I said we'll take it one day at a time. I'd love it if you and Arie will come back to England since that's where my work is, but if you decide to stay here then I will do everything I can to be part of your lives. Don't think that you have to make the effort to include me, it's my turn to do whatever I can since I'm the one who asked to be included." Arthur lifted Gwen's chin to make her look at him.

Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled.

"I really like your sister and I wouldn't mind moving back to England as well. I just want to know that you'll be ok with it. I don't want to disrupt your life there and I especially don't want to make trouble for you." Gwen confessed.

"If it's trouble, it's me that you should worry about." Arthur teased earning a chuckle from Gwen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the long wait. I am back writing but please bear with me since I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Thank you to everyone who sent me messages and to all who reviewed and commented on this story. Your love for Arwen and appreciation to this fanfiction keeps me inspired. So without further ado here's the latest chapter.**

It took Gwen longer than she expected to get all her things sorted but finally they were on the Pendragon's private jet heading back to England. Arianna was cuddled next to her sleeping whilst Arthur sat across from them. Gwen looked up to see Arthur staring at them smiling.

"What?" Gwen mouthed to Arthur smiling herself.  
"Nothing." Arthur mouthed back with the biggest grin on his face.

Gwen knew the source of Arthur's happiness which was exactly what hers was as well. They finally took the courage to tell Arianna the truth not wanting any pretense with their daughter. Gwen smiled as she remembered how mature her little girl reacted to their confession.

* * *

_"Arie sweetie, Arthur and I have something very important to say to you." Gwen began._

_Arianna looked at Arthur first and then turned her attention to her mother. Arthur wanted to hold Gwen at this point but opted not to, so as to not get Arianna more confused._

_"Sweetie, remember what mummy said about daddy? You know how he's no longer with us and that he's always watching over you?" Gwen looked at her daughter who in turn nodded for her to continue.  
"You see sweetie, mummy told a fib. Mummy met daddy a long time ago in England and because mummy studied in New York mummy has to leave daddy behind. Daddy didn't know about you and we couldn't seem to find each other, well until now." Gwen looked at Arthur which instantly made Arianna turn her attention to him._

_Arianna looked at Arthur as if trying to comprehend what her mother just tried to tell her. Gwen paused waiting for her daughter to stop looking at Arthur and turn her attention back to Gwen. Finally the little girl seemed to have made a connection and looked back at her mother._

_"Is Arthur my daddy?" Arianna asked._

_Arthur smiled and nodded. Gwen held her breath as she gauged her daughter's reaction. Arianna turned to face Arthur, what their daughter asked next, both of them were unprepared._

_"How come you never looked for us?" Arianna asked with clouded eyes._

_Gwen reached for her daughter and rubbed her back trying to console her._

_"Sweetie your daddy did try to find us..." Arthur gestured for Gwen to let him speak.  
"I did try my best to look for your mother. I never stopped and now I am glad I found her because I also found you. I'm sorry for not finding you sooner, but I promise I will do my best to make it up to you." Arianna looked up from her mother and wiped the tears away._

_Gwen tried her hardest not to cry in front of her daughter as she plastered a smile to let her know everything's alright. Arianna turned to Arthur and looked at him intently as if trying to see his sincerity. Arthur looked at his daughter lovingly, wanting nothing more than to take all the hurt away._

_"Arie sweetie are you alright? Do you have anything you want to ask us?" Gwen asked her daughter and Arianna simply shook her head.  
"Are you upset with mummy's fib?" Gwen needed to ask and Arianna shook her head once more and held her mother tighter._

_Gwen let out the breath she was holding and squeezed her daughter tightly._

_Telling Arianna about her real father was nerve wracking. They thought they were better prepared after telling Morgana, Leon and Merlin about their connection but nothing could have prepared them for Arianna's question. Arthur's heart broke as he thought about what his little girl must have gone through for her to ask him that question. He didn't have words to console her only promises he hoped to keep._

* * *

Days passed since the revelation happened and although Arianna still hasn't warmed up to the idea that Arthur is her father, she didn't push him away either. It was as if she was letting Arthur earn her trust. Arthur didn't mind that he has to woo his daughter, he would do absolutely anything to make Arianna see that he loves her unconditionally and wants to be in her life. Gwen has never felt happier than she felt right now. Her heart is bursting with joy with everything that is happening in her life. Gwen looked over to where Arthur sat and still he's staring at them with so much admiration that her heart couldn't help but skip a beat. Gwen felt a bit flushed and turned her attention to Morgana who was sat next to her husband asleep. Leon, the ever doting husband rubbed Morgana's belly to help her sleep. Traveling does not agree with Morgana lately and it seems like the baby doesn't like traveling as well since it would constantly kick Morgana whenever they were out and about. The only thing that would soothe the baby is whenever Leon rubs Morgana's belly. Gwen smiled at the picture of the loving couple. It warms her heart to see so much love for each other.

Arthur was also looking at Morgana and Leon and thought about those moments he missed with Gwen. Arthur absent-mindedly rubbed his finger on his lips thinking about what it must be like to be in that situation. He looked back at Gwen who is smiling at his sister and his brother-in-law and just thought how beautiful she looks. He then shifted his gaze to his daughter and thought to himself how lucky can one person be. He beamed at the thought of his family and how he's going to win them over soon.

The plane finally landed and Arianna could hardly contain her excitement as she bounced on her seat eager for her to get the seatbelt off.

"Arie calm down! Grandpop and uncle Elyan won't leave the airport without you so just sit still while I gather our things." Gwen shook her head at her daughter's antics.  
"I'm just excited to see them mum. I've never really seen them seen them you know." Arianna smiled at her mother then turned to Arthur.  
"Will I meet granddad too?" Arianna smiled as she posed the question to her father.

Arthur paused for a moment as he tried to answer Arianna's question. Arthur hasn't told his father yet about Gwen and Arianna. He wanted to tell him in person but not surprise him by bringing Arianna with him and saying she's his granddaughter. Arthur was brought out of his deep thought when Morgana answered for him.

"Of course you will sweetie. Your granddad's going to love you as much as we do, but first you need to spend some time with grandpop and uncle Elyan." Morgana winked at Arthur and turned to look at Gwen who stood frozen as soon as she heard Arianna's question.

Morgana can't help but chuckle at how unarmed Arthur and Gwen were when it comes to Arianna. Morgana squeezed Gwen's arm as she passed her on her way out the plane which brought Gwen out of her daze. Arthur at this point was helping Arianna out of her seat and asked her to stay while he helped her mother. Once Arthur grabbed all their stuff and handed it over to their steward, Arthur offered his hand to Arianna which she gladly took.

"Shall we?" Arthur smiled at Gwen and led the way out of the plane.

Arianna couldn't get off the plane fast enough, she was so excited that she overtook her father but Arthur made sure he held tight to her small hand not wanting her to run off out on the tarmac. Morgana waved to Arthur as she stood next to a town car.

"I am exhausted, I need to get home quickly so I asked Leon to get a car out here for me. I can give everyone a ride back if you want." Morgana offered.  
"My dad and brother would be picking us up but thanks Morgana. I'll see you in a week right?" Gwen asked.  
"Yes please. I can't wait to see you guys at home." Morgana leaned to hug Gwen.  
"And you princess I'll be seeing soon. Auntie Morgana is going to miss you." Morgana squeezed Arianna.  
"I'll see you soon Auntie Morgana." She replied as she hugged back.  
"Uncle Leon take good care of Auntie Morgana, I'll see you in a week!" Arianna turned to Leon with the biggest toothless smile.  
"I will princess. Just make sure to ring us once in a while, ok?" Arianna nodded and gave Leon a hug.  
"I have a car waiting outside for me, I just want to introduce myself to Gwen's family. Better do it now in front of Arie where I'm sure I'll be safe." Arthur stated quite nervously.

The adults chuckled at Arthur's statement but knew that meeting Gwen's family after everything that has happened could be an awkward situation.

"Well good luck with that dear brother. I will see you at dad's house later for dinner." Morgana kissed her brother on the cheek afterwards waved to Gwen and Arianna as she climbed in the car.

Leon gave Arthur a manly hug and went around the other side of the car to climb in himself. The three watched and waved at the moving car as it left the tarmac.

"My dad is a civil man. He's more likely to give you the silent treatment than beat you up." Gwen teased.  
"Thanks! That made me feel a lot better." Arthur replied sarcastically.

The three walked off the tarmac and into a waiting area.

"Gwen!" Gwen smiled brightly as she saw her brother calling her attention.  
"Elyan! Dad!" Gwen called excitedly as she rushed to them with Arianna in tow.

The reunited family stood in front of each other not knowing how to greet each other after all those years apart.

"Grandpop, uncle Elyan!" Their thoughts were interrupted by a little voice beside Gwen.  
"Hello princess! Can grandpop get a hug? I've waited so long to get a hug from my granddaughter." Gwen's dad asked Arianna with open arms.

Arianna smiled and flew in her gradpop's arms and gave him the best hug ever. Her grandpop lifted her up and gestured for Gwen to give him a hug as well. Gwen rushed to her father teary eyed and snuggled close to his side. Elyan not wanting to be left out joined in the group hug. Arthur watched in the sidelines as Gwen's family reconnected and felt like a stranger intruding in their intimate moment.

"Mr. Pendragon?" Elyan asked surprised seeing his company's president.  
"Arthur please." Arthur offered his hand which Elyan shook.  
"Arthur! It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Dad, this is Arthur Pendragon our company's president." Elyan called for his father's attention.  
"Mr. Pendragon it's a pleasure to meet you. Elyan have been telling me the good things you're trying to do for Pendragon travels. I must say I've never seen my son this passionate about work." Mr. Leondegrance shook Arthur's hand excitedly.  
"Mr. Leondegrance please call me Arthur. I assure you I am only doing my job. It's passionate people like your son that makes a company great." Arthur shook Mr. Leondegrance's hand just as excitedly.  
"Please call me Tom! My family is indebted to your family seeing as you brought my daughter and granddaughter home. We can't believe that your sister offered Gwen here a job." Mr. Leondegrance smiled at Gwen.

Gwen gave a half smile back to her father as her stomach knotted at the thought of her family knowing who Arthur really is to their family.

"Daddy are you coming home with us?" Gwen looked at her daughter wide-eyed not believing what she was hearing.

Tom and Elyan looked at Arianna with confusion marring their faces.

"Where's your daddy princess?" Arianna's grandpop asked humoring the little girl.  
"Silly grandpop. That's daddy you're talking to." Arianna pointed to Arthur who was smiling at them.

Tom and Elyan looked at Arthur and then turned to Gwen.

"I can explain everything. It's actually a very funny story." Gwen giggled nervously to hide her fear of what's to come.


	12. Chapter 12

The car ride was deafening. Gwen knew her father well and like she said the silent treatment came as soon as her father realized who Arthur Pendragon is. Gwen asked Arthur to take Arianna with him in the town car and follow her dad's car to give them a bit of privacy. Honestly she didn't want Arianna getting the wrong impression of her grandpop and so she asked the little girl to keep her daddy company on their ride home. Elyan kept looking at his sister in disbelief trying several times to say something only to shake his head and keep the silence in the car.

"Elyan just say it and stop gaping like a fish!" Gwen snapped breaking the silence.

Elyan scrunched his face and thought for a moment. He shook his head once more as if having an internal battle with himself and then finally letting out a deep long breath before facing his sister again.

"Arthur Pendragon!" That's all Elyan said before deciding to just shut his mouth and looked at the road ahead.

Gwen was getting a bit frustrated with the men in her family. She knew it would be hard but it happened a long time ago. She thought they'd be more open to it now but she's back to where she was 6 years ago.

"Daddy I'm really sorry. I know I was stupid for doing what I did but I never regretted Arianna not for a second." Gwen's voice cracked but managed to hold it together.

"I just hope you don't think I would be better off without her." Gwen's dad shoulders slumped as he heard the sadness in his daughter's voice.

"I never said that or thought of it." Tom finally spoke.

"I love you and Arie but A part of me still thinks I failed you." Tom added.

"Dad you didn't fail me, I failed you but I promise I won't fail you ever again." Gwen retorted.

"Hush Gwennie! You don't owe me nothing, if anything you need to make that promise to Arie and not me. I just don't know how I can be civil to the man that got my little girl pregnant and left her to raise a baby alone. That's hard for me to forgive at the moment." Tom let out the breath he was holding, trying not to get emotional.

"I know dad, but Arthur is not at fault. He tried to look for me and as soon as he found out about Arie he has been nothing but a great father to her." Gwen tried to explain to her father.

"We'll see, but don't force me to like him just because you and my granddaughter likes him or that he's Elyan's boss. I will judge him for myself if he is worthy of you." Tom looked at Gwen through the rearview mirror to make his point.

"Yes daddy." Gwen finally smiled knowing Arthur would eventually warm up her father.

* * *

Arianna fidgeted in her seat as she watched the scenery outside the car window. Arthur watched his daughter attentively, trying to memorize little traits or distinct mannerisms, smiling to himself when his daughter reminds him so much of himself.

"I like it here already." Arianna turned to Arthur with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? Well I'm glad you like it, but why do you say that?" Arthur prodded his daughter.

"I'm not sure, maybe because grandpop and uncle Elyan and auntie Morgana and uncle Leon and granddad are here." Arthur smiled at Arianna's response.

"And you live here too dad." Arianna added which made Arthur pause to stare at his daughter.

Arianna simply watched the passing cars still with a huge smile on her face. Arthur could feel tears pricking his eyes as his heart continued to be captured by a little girl he just met over a week ago. The car soon stopped and Arianna squealed as she saw the house with a small garden in front.

"I knew it'll be beautiful. Look dad, grandpop has a garden I can play in." Arianna pulled her father closer to the window to see.

Arthur looked outside the window and saw a small house with an even smaller front garden with a small playhouse peeking at the top of the bushes with a big bow atop of it. Good thing Arianna wasn't big enough to see above the bush, Arthur smiled knowing this will be a great surprise to his daughter. Arthur opened the car door not before making Arianna promise to not run out the car. Arthur climbed out first and held his hand out for his daughter to take. The little girl quickly grabbed her father's hand and slowly made her out of the car. Gwen, Elyan and Tom were stood by the gate waiting for Arthur and Arianna to catch up with them. Gwen held out her arms for her daughter and Arianna looked up to her father as if asking permission to go to her mother. Arthur release his hold on Arianna's small hand and the girl leapt into her mother's arms.

"I missed you sweetie!" Gwen hugged and kissed her daughter's temple.

"Mum! It was only a few minutes." Arianna giggled her mother's silliness.

"Well it's a minute too long!" Gwen protested as she showered her daughter's face with kisses.

Tom watched her daughter and granddaughter together and unconsciously smiled to himself. He loved the fact that his daughter is finally home with his granddaughter and now their family is complete.

"Mum stop it please!" Arianna giggled loudly as Gwen's kisses tickled her.

"Pumpkin grandpop has a surprise for you. You wanna come and see?" Tom said it loudly to stop Gwen from further abusing his granddaughter with kisses and tickles.

Gwen smiled proudly at her father as Arianna tried to catch her breath. The little girl asked her mother to put her down so she could go to her grandpop. Arianna grabbed hold of Tom's hand and nodded for him to lead the way. Arianna warmed Tom's heart and it showed as the wide smile prominently showed on his face. Tom unconsciously looked at Arthur's direction still with the smile on his face. He soon changed his expression once he realized that Arthur was smiling back. Tom coughed to hide his earlier emotion and directed his attention to his granddaughter. He lead the way through the gate and the little girl's squeals could be heard a mile away as soon as she saw the playhouse.

* * *

Arthur stood next to Gwen watching their daughter play with Tom. Gwen could tell Arthur wanted to say something but refused to voice out whatever it was on his mind. Gwen took Arthur's hand and squeezed it to let him know he could tell her anything. Getting the silent sentiments, Arthur finally looked in Gwen's direction.

"So what happened? Is he angry?" Arthur finally asked.

"Angry is putting it lightly." Gwen was about to answer but Elyan just had to make a comment.

"Elyan!" Gwen reprimanded her brother.

"I'm just saying! I can't believe it, my niece's father is my boss. This is one for the soaps I'm sure." Elyan said to himself more than Gwen and Arthur which earned an eye roll from Gwen.

"Don't listen to him Arthur. Dad is more disappointed with me than you but he will give you the silent treatment for a while. So just bear with it for a while, I'm sure he'll warm up to you when he sees you with Arie." Gwen reassured Arthur as she rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"Arthur Pendragon the most eligible bachelor in the world and my sister is too oblivious to know. Really Gwen don't you read the papers?" Elyan couldn't help but let his frustration out.

"Hey man don't disrespect your sister." Arthur defended Gwen.

"Maybe if I had the time to read the papers, but you knew what I was going through so don't make it sound like I'm stupid or something." Gwen's voice rose in anger which caught Tom's attention.

Elyan didn't mean it that way and soon regretted whatever came out of his mouth. Gwen was sheathing in anger and trying her hardest not to fall apart. Arthur squeezed Gwen's hand to return the same comfort she gave him earlier. Arthur pulled Gwen to his chest and enveloped her in his arms.

"Your sister don't need your judgement. If there's anyone at fault here it's me. I didn't try hard enough when I have the means to search for her all over the globe. I gave up easily and regretted that decision ever since I found them. So don't you dare put the blame on her." Arthur felt Gwen hold on to his shirt tighter knowing she's trying her best to hold it together.

Arthur could tell that Elyan is more than sorry for what he said even before he told him off, but he needed Elyan to know that Gwen had it hard enough and for him to point out Gwen's mistakes won't help at all. Tom would occasionally glance at the side of the garden where the three stood as he played with Arianna. Tom could tell Gwen was distressed while Arthur protectively held on to Gwen. Elyan had his head hanging low at whatever Arthur was saying and wondered if he should go over to where they were and intervene. Arianna looked so happy with her playhouse that he couldn't make himself cut her fun short to pacify his own curiosity. Tom seemed to come to another conclusion as he saw Gwen wrap her arms around Arthur's waist making him stop at whatever he was saying to Elyan. Elyan looked up and looked quite apologetic. Tom decided then and there that his granddaughter's happiness is more important at this moment and thought the three should work it out themselves. Tom took one last glance at Arthur and shrugged to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and messaged me how much they missed this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Morgana walked in the Pendragon Estate with Leon closely behind her. For a heavily pregnant woman, Morgana walked quite fast when she was on a mission. This made Leon quite suspicious, he knew his wife quite well and was a bit afraid of what Morgana was planning to do. Morgana made her way to the study knowing that's where she would find her father. Sure enough Uther was in the study sat in his leather lounge chair reading some documents.

"Daddy!" Morgana greeted her father.

Uther put down the paper he was reading and quickly stood up to hug his first born.

"Morgana! I've missed you princess." Uther enveloped Morgana in his arms as he shook Leon's hand right behind Morgana.  
"I've missed you too daddy!" Morgana responded out of her father's embrace.  
"How's my grandson?" Uther inquired.  
"Doing great, although his mother is constantly exhausted from his constant kicking at night." Morgana smiled as she rubbed circles on her prominent bump.  
"Good! Sign of the Pendragon determination." Uther winked at Leon who was smiling with him.  
"How are you my boy? Hope you're looking after my princess here." Uther turned his attention to his son-in-law.  
"Doing my best sir. I won't let anything happen to these two even if my life depended on it!" Leon replied as he pulled his wife against him.  
"Good. That's good to hear. Well what we doing keeping a pregnant lady standing, lets go have a sit shall we?" Uther ushered his daughter to the couch which Leon took as well as Uther settled back in his former place.  
"So, where's that bother of yours?" Uther asked as soon as they were all settled.  
"Just tying some loose ends. He said he'll be over for dinner so you can ask him yourself." Morgana replied as she snuggled closer to her husband.  
"Very well. I have a few business matters I have to discuss with him as well so it can wait. Enough of your brother, how was New York?" Uther inquired nonchalantly as if the thought of his daughter moving across the pond didn't scare him.  
"It was wonderful daddy! I loved it there but you know I could never be that far away from home." Morgana smiled knowing that's exactly what her father wanted to hear.

Leon just shook his head as he watched his wife have her father eating out of her palm. Morgana may think that she has her father wrapped in her little finger, but Morgana is just as wrapped up with her father. Both have been playing this game for years and knew each other's weaknesses by now. Leon continued to play spectator in the conversation between father and daughter waiting for what surprise his wife has in store.

"Oh daddy! I forgot to tell you, I met this wonderful woman in New York, she's a native english woman living in New York with her daughter. I absolutely adore them and asked them to move in with me as the nanny for little Godric. I'd love for you to meet them next week when they settle in the house, so dinner at our house next Sunday." And there it was the surprise Leon was waiting for.

Morgana smiled brightly as she waited for her father's response. She knew he couldn't say no to her invitation but worried what he would think about a stranger raising his grandchild. The thought stranger made Morgana chuckle to herself knowing all to well that Gwen and Arianna are far from strangers if her father only knew.

"Morgana! Are you out of your mind? I will not have my grandchild be raised by total strangers. I will seek for suitable caretakers and you needed was to ask." Uther reprimanded his daughter.  
"But daddy I want Gwen and Arie. You can't tell me what to do!" Morgana protested like a little girl.  
"Sir if I may. I have taken the proper background checks and measures to make sure that Gwen is who she says she is. Everything checks out and there's no reason to not trust her and her family. Her brother actually works for Pendragon Travels." Leon finally interjected knowing how emotional his wife gets.  
"I'm still not sure about this. What was she doing in New York with a child on her own? That says a lot there." Uther replied with the new information at the back of his mind.  
"It was simply some wrong decisions in her younger days. She was given a scholarship to Columbia University but was unable to keep it once she got pregnant. She is an upstanding member of the community despite her misfortunes and a very trustworthy person if I do say so myself." Leon added.  
"Well, I guess I have to see it for myself. But if there's anything that triggers my instincts not to trust her you will obey me and replace her immediately." Uther commanded.  
"Of course daddy, you have my word!" Morgana answered as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Arthur hesitated leaving Gwen and Arianna but knew they needed to spend time with her family and he needed to face his father about his own family. Arthur smiled at the thought of having his own little family. He loved his daughter so much already and his feelings for Gwen never really subsided in all those years. Arthur was walking in the Pendragon Estate determined to march up to his father and come clean.

Morgana has been waiting for Arthur to arrive and as soon as she got word that Arthur is already on his way to see their father, Morgana quickly intercepted her brother to have a private word.

"Morgana! I need to speak with father!" Arthur told his sister frustratingly.  
"No!" Morgana responded.  
"What do you mean no?" Arthur looked at his sister in confusion.  
"This is not the time Arthur. I have plans of having father meet Gwen and Arie in neutral terms. Don't give father a preconceived notion to hate them already. Just trust me on this." Morgana explained.  
"I don't get why me telling father about them would automatically earn them hate. Father would understand if i explain it to him." Arthur tried to walk past his sister but Morgana blocked him once more.  
"Arthur no! Father doesn't respond well to surprise, you of all people should know that! I said trust me on this one, he needs to be weened in to the idea of having a granddaughter. Just let Arie win him over, I know she will." Morgana pleaded with her brother.

Arthur thought about it for a moment and knew Morgana was right about this one, but the nagging feeling of holding out on this information wouldn't leave him. Arthur knew his daughter would win over anyone but he wanted the world to know that he has a daughter. Despite what his gut was telling him, Arthur trusted his sister and knew better than to go against her plans.

"Alright, I'm not going to tell father. But please promise me nothing will go wrong." Arthur hesitantly agreed to his sister's plan.  
"Just watch and learn little brother!" Morgana winked at his brother as she walked back to the study.

Just as Arthur was about to follow Morgana, he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him quickly turn around.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned.  
"Sorry mate, did I startle you?" Merlin smiled at his friend.  
"Gave me a heart attack that's what you did! What are you doing here?" Arthur interrogated his friend.  
"You know I have an open invitation for dinner and what better time than when everyone's finally together." Merlin clapped a hand on Arthur's back.  
"You know as well as I do that's a lot of crap." Arthur retorted.  
"Well it was worth a shot. I just wanted to be here for the entertainment. So are we telling Uther tonight?" Merlin inquired.  
"Not tonight. Morgana has a plan set in motion, so we're waiting until then." Arthur explained.  
"Well I for one can't keep that secret for long so you better hope that it's sooner. I can't be blamed for what comes out of me during conversations." Merlin admitted.  
"You spill this and you will answer to Morgana's wrath! That's all I have to say." Arthur shrugged which made Merlin cringe.

* * *

Arthur entered the study with Merlin hot on his heels.

"Arthur my boy, glad you could make it!" Uther greeted his son.  
"Merlin! I see you're just like a clock in this house, always on time. How are your parents? Balinor and Hunith still on their medical mission overseas?" Uther inquired.  
"The parental units are great. Yes they're still overseas but they'll be back in a fortnight for their annual charity ball. Speaking of that the parents wanted me to thank you for the generous donation and that they can't wait to see all of you at the event." Merlin replied.  
"The Pendragons are always happy to help!" Uther responded proudly.

The small gathering talked some more before dinner was announced. They all made their way to the family dining room, each taking their usual place at the table. Uther sat at the head of the table with Arthur on his side while Morgana sat on his left. Leon sat next to his wife while Merlin sat next to Arthur. Dinner time discussion consist mostly of what everyone has been up to the last time they were all together, some business discussions for Uther, Arthur and Leon, Merlin's latest antics at the hospital or Morgana's pregnancy stories.

"Arthur! Your sister here told me that she found a nanny in New York. Have you met them?" Uther asked which made Arthur choke on his food.

Merlin quickly patted Arthur's back trying to make him spit out whatever clogged his airways.

"I have met them when I was in New York. Lovely woman and her daughter is simply adorable. I don't think Morgana could have gotten anyone better to look after Godric." Merline smiled at Uther as he continued to pat Arthur's back.  
"Merlin!" Arthur said trying to catch his friend's attention.  
"Are you sure you're fine? I think you need to drink some water." Merlin quickly grabbed a glass of water trying to make Arthur drink up.  
"Merlin! I'm fine, you can stop now." Arthur slightly raised his voice in annoyance.  
"Arthur! I know you and Merlin have been best friends for a long time but that's not the way we treat guests in our house." Uther reprimanded his son.  
"I do get a bit overbearing sir, so it's no skin off my nose." Merlin shrugged.  
"I apologize for my behavior, I was eating to fast I guess." Arthur apologized.  
"Well now, as I was asking. Have you met Morgana's new nanny? She has invited me to dinner to meet her and her daughter. I told her I would size the nanny up and if there's something off with her she has to go. Leon reassured me that she checked out, but I want your opinion if you think she's trustworthy." Uther turned his attention solely on Arthur as he waited for his response.  
"Uhmmm, I... yes... I met them when I was in New York. Gwen is a hard worker and I think she can be trusted. Morgana and her get along really well and I think going through her own pregnancy she's a great source of information for Morgana." Arthur answered truthfully.

Uther seemed satisfied with Arthur's answer as he shrugged and continued with his meal.

"We'll see what happens on Sunday!" Uther said as he took another bite of his dinner.


End file.
